When A Stranger Returns
by CooLibrarian
Summary: Kovu's father was taken by humans before birth, he's now has escaped and finds something completely diffrent from what he expected.
1. Chapter 1

I remember the day my life ended.

I wasn't killed but I was taken from everything important in my life. I had many things important to me; my loving wife Zira, my son Nuka, my young daughter Vitanni and another cub on the way. I had a pride with a kingdom that I took care of and it was blooming with a successful and bright future ahead. But then, an unfortunate course of events came along and it was taken. Or rather, I was taken from it

My wife Zira was the kindest lioness I knew and I loved her more than all the stars. It was windy the last time I saw her. "You shouldn't be hunting today," I advised worried for our unborn cub.

"Then who should?" She asked, rubbing up against me, "Dear, Jafari, I hunted with the last two cubs," she laughed, "Why should this cub be any different?"

"I'm not sure." She looked towards me, her eyes with that peaceful maternal glow she had with two the older cubs. "This one just seem to be special," I mused nuzzling my dear queen.

"If he is a boy, he should be named after my father," I suggested strongly. She liked that idea. "My father Kovu. If it is a girl, then after your mother."

"Because our daughter is named after your mother?" She asked with a sweet smile. I kissed her fervently; every kiss I laid upon her was nothing but love and affection. "No matter what this child shall be, the future will be wonderful, thanks to the generous King Taka. We will no longer have to worry about hyenas. So, as unfortunate as the late king's passing was, unlike his brother, King Taka promised to make sure we don't have to deal with them. It is thanks to him our herds have grown numerous and the heard migrating here has soared."

"Yes, considering the promise made by the Prideland's Pride. He won't shadow in his brother's pawprints." Zira nodded. That part was certainly true. You see the Prideland's Pride, and the Outland Pride has a very long history. It goes back to the time of our fathers' in the hyena war, that will be explained later. Let's just say, I smiled at the thought of being the father of two kings. "Speaking of pawprints, I should talk to my heir." I said and she nodded. "You will have to take his sister with you."

"I don't think she would let you leave without her." Zira said with a chuckle as she left, unknowing this would be the last time she saw me.

"Nuka," I called to my son. I came into the Outland Caves to see him playing roughly with Vatani. She saw me first stood excitingly and slowly made her way towards me. She was just learning to walk then, and could barely let out a roar. She was the sweetest princess if you ever saw one. Nuka, my son Nuka, was a very clever cub; the makings of a king ran through him.

"Yes, father?" Nuka asked smiling a big toddler grin coming from his little sister.

"Come, my son, we have much to do today. I am going to take you through our kingdom that I rule and that someday you will rule as well," I explained. Then I felt a tiny tugging on my tail.

I turned back to my daughter, her eyes glistening with desire, "You can come too, my princess." I smiled and licked Vatani's forehead tenderly. I grabbed the scruff of her neck in my teeth, then placed her on my back. I can still clearly remember the soft growls akin to a smaller cat's purrs she made when she rubbed her face against my mane.

"Father, she won't understand." Nuka pouted pointing out the obvious.

"But she will hear one day and understand but for now my son- for now she will just hear it," I told him. Nuka nodded and followed close beside me, trying to show his bravery. But he was nervous and afraid of the outer world that is Africa. We went through the tunnel going to the very top of the dome to overlook the entire Outlands.

"You see this?" I asked looking out over the greatly green pastures extending to the water hole. He nodded with excitement washing over his face, practically erasing his nervousness and fright. "This will all be yours one day. It may not be much land, but it is your land now. It was given to me by my father Kovu, and this was given to him by his father and so on through the generations. This land is not near as big as the other pride's but it is our land, Nuka. It is our Kingdom. You are to reign over it, and you are to show respect to it. You must take good care of it, and make sure everything is in good manner." Vatani let out a snort of laughter.

"And you dear daughter, will marry a king of another pride, and make allies with your brother's pride." The girl smiled at that, showing the little teeth she had. We walked down through the hunting grounds watching the herds graze.

"What about the Shadowlands?" Nuka asked as a look of fear came on him again.

"Those use to be the elephant graveyard. Let me tell you a story about your grandfather. King Kovu had much trouble with the hyenas and chased them into the Pridelands. However, King Ahadi would chase them back into the Outlands. So one day, your grandfather made a compromise with King Ahadi: instead of chasing them to our lands we would chase them to the graveyards. Then they will do the same and not chase them to the Outlands. The hyenas would just go there. But now, thanks to King Taka, that is no longer a problem."

"What did he do?" Nuka asked very intent on hearing the story.

"He got the hyenas away from our land," I explained to him happily. "So our herds can live freely."

"But don't we end up eating them?" Nuka asked confused.

"Yes, but they still have their importance. You see Nuka, when we die we become the green grass and the gazelle eat the grass. They then feed our children. It's called the circle of life, everything in it is important even down to the tiniest grass. Do you understand?"

He stared at me with a questioning look, and then opened his mouth once more, "Why is the grass important?"

I chuckled at his cub like attention span. "Because everything is important," I wanted to stress to him. "Even the tiniest grass makes the fattest pray. It is each drop that makes the water hole and it is the tiny stones that make our cave. When you are King you must remember your pride is what makes up the savannah. You must do your part in keeping your land safe so others may keep them safe." It was strange as I spoke my words; the words of my ancestors.

Suddenly a strange creature came up the path. Something I never seen before but that I would come to learn could destroy all in its path. I was shocked at how carless it seemed, to make noise scaring the groundhogs and causing the birds to flee. It drove out an entire herd of animals.

"Nuka, over here," I said putting him behind a rock and sat Vitani next to him.

"What is that?" Nuka asked once again fear trickling into his little face.

"I don't know. I never seen these things before," I tried explained to Nuka in a way that wouldn't frighten him. "I am going to tell it to leave. Whatever you do, do not make a sound. Do not give any sign you and your sister are here."

"I will father," Nuka said, frightened but obedient.

The creature stopped. It was definitely a strange creature. I thought I'd never seen a creature with such featherless wings, but it flapped them as soon as it saw me. I quickly came out from the large boulder that kept both of them hidden as I watched two strange creatures come from it. They were very odd. I've seen other like them but not like this. I didn't know this would be my fate.

The creatures stood tall on two legs. They walked confidently with strange silver trunks. And one was pointed right at me. I watched one creature with a large flashy thing pointing at me. The thing kept his trunk raised and I heard a poof sound come through the air. Than a strange feathery point came from out of it, flying directly into my leg. It stung with a sharp thorn. I wanted to get it out, but I couldn't reach it. I then started to feel weak and dizzy. No, that doesn't seem the adequate description. It was beyond weak making me feel faint. I called for Nuka to stay hidden as I felt my strength fading away. I couldn't move; I was paralyzed. I feared I was dying. I grew very tired my eyes refusing to stay open. I felt this rolling black tide wash over me as I fell into nothingness; falling asleep into a fate worse than death.

~X~

"Then you woke up in one of these, right Calvin?" Jack asked as he bounced once more in the bed of the truck in the small metal bush next to the lion.

"Yes," Calvin answered stiffly, truly hating that name. "And we were at this camp site if I recall."

"When did you meet my mother?" He asked out of curiosity with a smile of wonder.

"After they took me across the water desert, they took me to this place with…" Calvin sighed trying to explain it to him. He could not think of a nice way to describe to this young one that Jack's home was his prison.

"It wasn't that bad," Jack shrugged trying not to roll his eyes at Calvin. The zoo was nice enough but it didn't seem to be that was for Calvin. He was aged compared to the rest; he was something mysterious compared to the other lions in the zoo. Jack heard stories from his mother about his distant ancestor's life when they were that thing Calvin referred to, called free. The way Calvin described the savanna it was something of the Mysterious Beyond to Jack. It was a strange place that old lions dreamed about going to after death. But for some strange reason, they were there. It was like a dream. They had finally arrived in a place Jack thought to be a legendary plane. He could see the wild grass and the sun through the distant trees. He watched in disappointment as the humans gave them their meal in the clear box full of other hungry lions waiting for their turn. He wanted to eat freely in the open grasses.

"You're from there, aren't you?" Jack asked in awe looking to where the sun touched the ground gingerly as the skies surrounded it.

"Yes." Calvin answered with his head low. "Somewhere out there, there is a loyal king named Nuka, who doesn't know what happened to his father but only wishes. He takes care of his mother and tells his children our history. And when he does he will say his Father, the former king, was taken by the terrible monsters." 

"Humans," Jack corrected, for what felt like the hundredth time. To him, humans were something to that controlled him. Humans were the creatures that came in masses to stare at him. They decided your fate. They where the creatures that gave him food, and water, and took care of him when he was ill. They were above him in rank, and if he didn't listen to them, there were consequences. He shivered at the thought but it was all he knew.

"Yes, and somewhere out there Queen Vitani is telling her husband to beware," Calvin explained with a mix sadness and frustration of not seeing his cubs, but with a smile in thinking of his successful offspring. "And somewhere there is another. Whether he is a King of the neighboring Pride Lands promised to him, or a lady of the Outland pride, being faithful to her brother and listening to the orders of the queen with her sisters, I do not know." He huffed with a deep guilt. "Strangely, these where the kind of stories that captured your mother."

"About this place?" Jack sighed looking out with a far off distant look in his eyes, "I can see why. Tell me about her."

"The humans called her Missy; she was with you when I first met her." Calvin explained looking at the young lion that seemed glad to be involved in one of his stories. "The stories awed her; her mother Lucy scolded me for telling her such things. She still wanted to listen. She asked me once to give her a name that would suit her best, like the names I gave my children."

"What did you call her?" Jack asked.

"Kesi, because she was born into a difficult life," Calvin said sadly. "I remember when we first met. She was coming back from a place the humans took her, and she was returning to the zoo." _She was too young_, Calvin thought to himself.

"What did she say about my father?" Jack question eagerly. Naturally he didn't know his father it being a lion the humans picked out for his mother to breed with. Calvin talked about the relations he had with his son Nuka and about his father growing up, knowing how strange that was for Jack. He talked about his wife beautiful Zira, and that was strange too.

"The humans picked him out, as soon as they found out you were in her womb they took her back. I thought she was too young to be having a cub, but the other lions didn't seem to think much of it." Calvin murmured softly with a shrug, knowing Jack wouldn't understand.

"How do they do things out there?" Jack asked, again full of questions.

"When you become of age, lionesses will present themselves to you. Sometimes they are of your pride; sometimes they are from the surrounding prides. One of them will stand out; one will seem to pull from the rest and she is the one that becomes your queen. She becomes the mother of your cubs that you will raise together. And you must always treat your beautiful wife with respect and deep love and affection. Nothing less." Calvin explained. As night crawled across the savanna, the humans where getting ready to sleep and expected them to the same.

Calvin hated that they had tried to make him breed in captivity. He was disgusted with the idea of having another cub he does not know about. He didn't like how humans viewed cubs as something they could process or use for entertainment. Almost like a product. They would give him young lionesses and sometimes they would be young enough to be his daughter. This horrified and disgusted him. He refused, considering Zira might be out there, waiting for him; hoping for him to return. He refused and eventually they made it so he couldn't have cubs. Yet, those three, wherever they are, they are waiting patiently for his return to them.

He did however take the responsibility of a father for Jack. As said before he had no father, and his mother died from a disease she caught from the herds of human who came to stare at her. It was after that Jack's grandmother lost her mind and attacked the humans who viewed them through the top of the fences. They did away with her after that, leaving Jack with no one. The humans never cared about that, nor his feelings.

"What did she say to you before she died?" Jack asked sadly almost hollowly.

"She made me promise something important," Calvin explained as he looked towards the moonlight thinking of the family he left behind. "Something that I am going to full fill now….Jack what did your mother say about the stars?"

"She told me that's where the lions go when they are free, and they watch over us, hoping one day we will join them safely and happily," Jack answered gazing in awe of the night sky as Calvin put his front paw on the fence pressing with all of his might until the first wire broke. He then raked his claws over the wires going through them one by one making a hole large enough for him to crawl through with his skinny body.

"That is where the kings are," Calvin corrected him as he jumped through hole.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked shocked at this sudden opportunity of escape. He started to follow him, but stopped at the hole. "The humans will kill you for doing these things," he hissed his warning.

"I am not attacking anyone," Calvin pointed out to him calmly. "Now, come."

"What?" Jack said as his eyes narrowed at the whole.

"Crawl through it, now." Calvin ordered and Jack slowly made his way out.

"The human's won't like this, Calvin," Jack whispered as they stepped out past their tents.

"What does it matter what they like? They've trapped us here" Calvin pointed out. "Now, we are going to run, and I mean run. You're going to have to keep up."

Jack nodded even though he had no idea what was going on. But he ran following the old lion. He was scared to let Calvin out of his sight, but as they ran Jack soon realize nothing was stopping their strange dash. There were no fences in this place. He could run for a week straight and be stopped by nothing. Even with the sudden freedom Jack followed him, scared of what unknown creatures ahead. Were their bears competing for more humans? Were the hyenas as friendly or like the ones in the stories? He did not know anything except for the stories Calvin had told him. Were there tigers? Jaguars? Cougars? Apes? He did not know. He just kept running and running until they came to a large water bin that sunk into the ground. Jack turned; his body froze at the emptiness. There was not a single fence or human in sight, making it so mysterious.

"Turn," Calvin ordered. Jack could no longer see the lights of humans nor the zoo that he had lived in for most of his life. It still puzzled him that there was not a single fence around this place. "What is this?" he smiled in wonder.

"A watering hole," Calvin answered as he smiled with the memories. "Drink."

"Calvin, where are we?" Jack looked around in amazement, practically shaking.

"My name is Jafari," the lion corrected as he pressed his paw against him.

"What was that for?" Jack turned shocked by the strange contact.

"I promised your mother if I made it out I would take you. I pressed my paw against you because you are now my son, I gave you life and as my son I have a right to name you. You will be called Kitwana. It means 'promised to life'."

"Kitwana," He said as he slowly almost frozenly looking at his reflection, with fear of what lies ahead as well as the hope of being without limits came across him at the same time.

"Now come; we have a long journey ahead." Jafari said sternly as they raced off into the night with hopes to find a family. Jafari's family.


	2. Chapter 2

When the younger lion woke up he was back in that place. And they were their staring at him. He could see their faces, surrounding him, watching him, and pointing at him. He wanted them to leave him alone. To give him some peace but they couldn't go away. He could hear the noise surrounding him. He just wanted it to be quiet but he was helpless in making it stop. He never felt so helpless when they were in his presence.

He wanted to eat, but he had to wait. He was thirsty but the bin was empty. The only thing he could do was wait. He could complain but his voice was invisible and unheard; it was useless. The only thing he could do was look at the sun and envy the birds flying pass him. He envied birds more than anything. He watched one fly passed him.

He opened his eyes looked around. He was on the mysterious flat brown ground. This strange new heaven crowding with strange smells and meat of every flavor described by the old lion, he looked up at the sun and heard the soft voice of his mother calling him, 'You are almost there my son.' It was a soft whisper that faded as the fresh wind woke him from his dream.

"Kitwana," he said to himself as he woke up. "Kitwana" He said again, just to make it all seem real.

"Kitwana,"

It was a unique name that he knew thousands of animals wouldn't have the opportunity to have. It was a name that flowed with him. It gave him meaning. His mother had died giving him a promise. It was a promise to live. And as he looked around he wondered if this was life.

Not just breathing in and out, but life, the life Calvin… er… Jafari told him about. The life Jafari gave him, not knowing what was going to happen to the younger lion today but knowing it was somehow going to be good. He smiled looking around. He walked over to the pond and looked into his reflection. He saw himself. Nothing new but something was different about it. It wasn't clear. HHHe didn't know what but he saw it was something mysterious.

"What are you looking at?" a voiced asked him. He looked up and around him, but couldn't see anyone. It just came from nowhere. What a strange voice, he thought.

"Up here," it spoke again. Kitwana looked up to see a rather large monkey talking to him. He grumbled audibly. He remembered these nuisances from the zoo. They were stupid animals; always had their minds set on pleasing humans and advancing in a world that didn't belong to them.

"What do you want?" Kitwana asked annoyed.

"I thought I knew all the animals here. What brings you here? Where are you from?" The monkey asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Kitwana asked him.

The monkey cocked an eyebrow and leaned on his staff mimicking the agitated look on the young lion's face. "Might I introduce myself," The monkey said then straightening, "I am Rafiki, a generous friend of this land."

"Ra-what?" Kitwana asked confused.

"He is with me," Jafari came up behind him.

"Oh, sorry," Kitwana jumped not having heard the older lion coming.

"Ah! There are some manners!" Rafiki chuckled then looked towards them, noticing the marks on Jafari's ear. "I see you made a long journey, and have a long one yet to go."

"We just wish to pass through. Tell your king that is all we wish to do." Jafari explained in a respectful manner to the baboon as he nodded and left.

"What was that about?" Kitwana asked his mentor as he turned giving him an embarrassed look.

"Not all animals out here are like the ones you have seen. You are in an entirely different world," he said almost scolding him.

"But he was just some monkey." Kitwana pointed out.

"A mandrill. And did you not see his staff? That is a sign of a well-respected mandrill." Jafari said as they walked through the path. "He is the shaman."

"The what?" Kitwana asked confused.

"Not all animals around here are for eating. The king has advisors who help watch over the pride and one of them is a shaman which is normally a very wise animal that gives blessings and wisdom to the king. In my old kingdom we had one named Amarachi. She married Zira and I, mourned for my parents, and preformed the presentation ceremony for my cubs."

"You mean they do those things here?" Kitwana asked terrified thinking of the first time he was shown to humans and how they surrounded him.

"Not that way," Jarfari said flatly, knowing what he was talking about. He remembered being totally astounded when Kesia talked about her son being presented with such dread. It was later when the humans took the young thing away from her so other humans could see him he knew why. "I said ceremony, not first huddle."

"Ceremony," Kitwana never heard such a strange word.

"Cubs being born out in the wild are different than cubs like you born in captivity." Jarfari said. "It is something to celebrate; not just by lions but by all the animals. Where you are from, a birth is nothing special. It's just another offspring who is born and will die with humans staring at him day in and day out. Out here, an offspring has a future; something to look forward to so it is a cause for celebration."

He spoke as they pasted large rock caves in the middle of nowhere. Jarfari stopped and smiled. "Now I know where we are."

"Where?" Kitwana asked as he became amazed by the sight of what he saw. There was a tall structure, standing like monument with phenomenal height gracefully joining the sky made from the beautiful rocks made below, and the other went across out into the air making a gigantic look out spot. Kitwana never imagined he would see something so gargantuan in all his life. "What is that?"

"Pride Rock. We are in the Pridelands. It must mean one thing. We are almost home." He smiled. Suddenly a bird flew passed them. It was a strange colorful bird that Kitwana had never seen before. It circled them slowly, watched them drink, and took a close look at their ears then flew away but still watching them.

"It's midday. I guess it's time we stop. I don't know these new paths." He let out a sigh as he laid down. Just then the bird flew back to them.

"Excuse me, how long do you plan to stay?" The bird asked abruptly and made Kitwana almost want to swat him for seeming so rude.

"Not long," Jarfari answered looking back at him. "I assume you are in service to the king."

"Yes, I am his majordomo." The bird informed. "My name is Zazu. I recognize the marks in your ears, as a sign of captivity so I am going to let you go…"

"Can we meet the King?" Jarfari asked quickly.

"He is away," Zazu answered. "On foreign affairs."

"Where?" Jarfari asked.

"The prince of the Wild Lands Prides has asked for lionesses to be presented to him, in order to choose his bride. The king and his wife took their son-in-law's sister in hopes to make an alliance." The bird explained.

'_King Taka must have had a daughter_' Jarfari let out a sigh. "And the surrounding prides?"

"They too," Zazu informed, it meant King Nuka was there too, so was Vitani with her husband's pride.

"We will wait," Jarfari said not seeing a point to leave until his family returned.

"I am going to inform the second in charge that you are here." Zazu said still unsure about Kovu temporary ruling.

"Thank you," Jarfari said politely as he sat. He had waited ages for this; he could afford a few minutes. King Taka would surly recognize him and inform his family of his arrival.

"You mentioned someone from your stories. Is this the King Taka we're supposed to meet?" Kitwana asked.

"Yes, I believe so. He ruled this pride when I left. Those close to him called him Scar; a nickname of sorts." Jarfari answered. "My pride benefited because of his rule. He caused many herds to migrate to us and breed with ours herds making creating more and better offspring with no hyenas to hunt them."

"I don't get this dislike you have for hyenas," Kitwana finally said. "They were real nice at the zoo. Lady was like a second mother to me."

"Lady was a very kind hyena." Jarfari remembered the elderly hyena with a heart of gold. "But out here they are different. Think about it this way: we have certain territory line and hyenas have a line well. However most times our lines overlap and we share a portion of territory. We have to compete where our borders intersect. Half the time they don't even eat what they hunt. It is unfair to us lions who try to be fair in our hunts. It created much trouble. It created even more trouble when humans got evolved and started taking over the Savanna Land's pride. My mother Vatani was a witness to it. You know how humans tend to ruin land, stripping all value of it."

"I can see that now," Kitwana nodded. Even being out here for a day he realized how limited the human world truly was. "What does that have to do with having war with the hyenas?"

"Territory," Jarfari answered. "It created a greater competition with the hyenas. Most times the land that overlapped would spread. This led to the hyenas even taking over, killing the king and the princes of that land leaving the lionesses with no one to rule. So the lions came together and agreed that each pride would send a lion to chase out the hyenas and take in the lionesses."

Jarfari cleared his throat, ready to recite family history. "My father, Kovu was a prince when his mane had only partially grown, but his father was ageing, and so he did the honorable act of serving on behalf of the Outland pride. And on behalf of his father."

"Honorable." Kitwana looked over to him confused at the reverence Jafari used the word.

"Yes," Jarfari nodded. "You've been put below others your whole life. You never had the chance to put someone before yourself. I think that may be because humans treat us as if we are something below them. They seemed to be under the impression we have no sense or reasoning for that matter.

"Out here you will find we do. We have a life and it is something bigger than lying around letting humans stare at you. Here you have others who will love you. You will learn to love more than yourself. You have been too use to doing what others tell you, you have no sense of what it means to serve in a pride. In the wild it is different; you will gain a sense of family and loyalty. You will know what it means to love one before yourself not because it is the rules of nature, because of the connection you feel for that lion.

"My father Kovu had this connection to his father; he felt he would be lesser if he didn't serve for him." Jarfari sighed, it was hard to describe the feeling of honor to someone who never been taught such things. "My father served in the place of his father proudly and boldly. He was on his way when he was joined by the King of the Pridelands Pride, this pride, the King Ahadi."

"What about his son?" Kitwana asked.

"His son, Mufasa was just a small cub at that time." Jarfari pointed out, and then let out a little laugh. "Interesting story, there was a rumor that Uru, when she bred with the King in order to have her cub so he would have no choice but make her queen. That was a scandal. Once she had Mufasa, he married her and they moved on."

Jarfari then picked up where he left in the story. "Together the two join the kings and princes of the other prides to help the Savanna pride. They created unity. Even though each lion was from their own different pride, they thought of themselves as one. It was unique and all felt honor to put that pride before their own lives. They came together as brothers to help one another, and save the sisters of the Savanna Pride."

"Sounds interesting," Kitwana said tiredly but enthralled in the story.

Jarfari nodded with agreement. "But by the time they got there, it was a pride of only a few lionesses, with no king. One of them was a beautiful young lioness named Vitani, which means born during war time. She was beautiful but without a pride, Kovu fell in love with her at first sight, but the kings had gathered and deiced Ahadi would be good for her."

"But wasn't he already married?" Kitwana asked.

"Remember what I said about the scandal with his wife and first son." Jarfari remained him. "It was war time then, and they were all away from our homes for years. Kovu couldn't have her because she was given to Ahadi as another lioness. It seemed unfair considering the King had a wife and son at home but he couldn't say anything. But she had a son with Ahadi, his name was Taka."

"But his nickname was Scar," Kitwana said trying to keep the facts straight.

"Yes," Jarfari nodded. "His wife was furious when she found out. She even threaten to kill the lioness and her cub. Kovu saw it as his chance to step in, offering to take Vatani as his wife, and take in her offspring. But King Ahadi was against that idea; he didn't want Taka to be raised in a pride where he had no future. He pointed out that Taka was his son, and in his line so he was raised by him and his wife. Vatani then had another cub with her husband who she loved. "

"Who?" Kitwana asked.

"Who do you think?" Jarfari smiled.

"So the King of this Pride…." Kitwana asked.

"Is my half-brother yes," Jarfari said. "I very rarely saw him growing up, because of throne lines. Ahadi was going to split the Pridelands Pride amongst his two sons, but Uru's prevented it, claiming she wasn't going to let him cheat her son Mufasa's birth right. Taka was welcomed at our pride. Mufasa tried to make him feel as much comfort as possible but with his mother constantly reminding Taka that Mufasa will be the King and he was to get nothing made things difficult."

"But wasn't he king when you left," Kitwana found himself confused.

"Yes, he was and so starts another long story." Jarfari sighed. "My father Kovu never forgot that Ahadi saved his life, so when his son Mufasa became king he still kept good relations with them. I was a teenager attending the presentation of Prince Simba." He then went silent. "They even came to my wedding."

"What went wrong?" Kitwana asked.

"Unfortunately, King Mufasa and his son Prince Simba were killed in a stamped." Jarfari said sadly.

"That's awful," Kitwana said shocked.

"I know," Jarfari said. "As unfortunate as that was, it actually made the Outlands wealthier. My half-brother Taka became the king. He let the hyenas on his land, which made their herds come to our land.

"My life began to grow, I was close to Taka. He came to the presentation of my son, Nuka. Our mother was proud to have two sons as kings. After my son was born, our mother pointed out that Taka needed an heir.

"She smiled saying that since I was his younger half-brother my cubs might be a possible heir to the Pridelands Pride. Taka liked that idea, even offered us a trade, and explained to us how his other half-brother Mufasa took in a lioness who escaped from captivity. Her name was Sara but Mufasa changed her name to Sarafini. She came out pregnant and joined the pride, and had her cub Nala. He pointed out that meant Nala was technically not of the pride, but still a skilled hunter." Jarfari stopped; his way of thinking had changed much since then. How dare he be so shallow to think that blood was the only thing that made a pride.

"What did he do?" Kitwana asked not showing his worry of being unaccepted.

"Well, Nala join the Sisters of the Outland, my mother had grown sick at that time. Zira had also found out she was with another cub. My mother died shortly before the birth of this cub, and it was a daughter. So we named her Vatani in her honor. Nala then pointed out that Vatani couldn't rule the Pridelands Pride because she was a female, obviously and asked me if she could return home. I denied her pointing out she was already home.

"That was when Zira complained she was causing much trouble, explaining how she wouldn't cooperate with her sisters. Nala then pointed out the only reason our pride was prospering is because Scar was failing as a King. As true as that was, he still agreed to make my next cub king. I then told her if she was so fond of her old pride she can be nanny to the next king; it wasn't like she was going to be having cubs of her own.

"Then she left; ran away after that. This made me very upset, but over the next few days things went along without her."

"What happened?" Kitwana asked.

"I was taken," Jarfari said as Zazu came back.

"The Prince has agreed to wait for the King to return." Zazu informed as they nodded with agreement. Jarfari agreed anxious to finally see the young cub he never saw.

Kovu was with Kiara watching the two lions from a far off distance as Zazu came back.

"What did they say?" Kovu asked suspicious of the strangers.

"They are going to wait," Zazu answered.

"Perhaps you should go inform my father of the situation," Kiara suggested.

"Yes, I believe the Prince is choosing today." Zazu pointed out. "You are most likely anxious to hear the results."

"Yes, we are," Kovu agreed. "As long as they don't do any hunting they can stay."

"Is that your rule?" Zazu asked unsure.

"Yes, that is my decision." Kovu nodded as Kiara agreed.

"I will go tell the King what is going on." Zazu said as he flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

I was happy to be here, that was one thing I was sure of, besides my nervousness I was happy to find myself amongst all these lionesses, representing the Pride's Land Pride showing off my beauty with such elegance and dignity like a princess, well almost. I did feel like an absolute beauty as I stood amongst them showing off the wealth of the newly merged pride. I could say for the first time I was proud to be a Sister of the Pride's Lands Pride, that has grown so great with the merge of my old pride.

I didn't think Prince Breko was that attractive, to be honest and I found him to be a bit self-centered. But what else can I expect from a lion destined to rule such a powerful pride, it is hard to find someone who is not obsessive with their proud history, or power hungry hoping to make more. I didn't like it so much when he said Simba conquered the Out Lands Pride, because that wasn't true at all. The merge was no act of charity, or conquered, it was coming for a long time. The original herds of the Prides Land Pride interbreed with the Out Lands Pride long ago, then their offspring migrated back, so it only makes sense for the prides to merge through marred. He did not seem to care about this, his only thoughts where to the Wild Land's Pride, and like most lions, himself. Any male lion that would think beyond that is imposable to find, it seemed things such as honor and putting something before yourself has died along with meekness, and gentleman manners. Traditions that make me glad to be of the Pride's Land's Pride that still hold these values true.

Anyway, I was standing with them when the majordomo announced my name: Vitani, Sister of the Pride's land Pride.

I was walking up to him, as Timone and Pumbaa stood by my side, I was nervous especially when saw Simba and Nala off to the side, they were clutching each other nervously looking towards me. I was their main focus as I passed the Sisters of the Wild Lands Pride all giving me critical, snobbish looks, wondering if I had what it took to be their next queen.

"Ignore them," Timone whispered to me as I went and curtsied to the King and Queen. I then went to the Prince Breko and curtsied as he looked at me, with an unimpressed and looked up, with one glance towards the unique Princess Folami, who I thought was nothing but a frail beauty, a fluffy little bubble that had no sense of reality and wasn't in anyway solid. She was unique, but not near as original as me. She was the second born to the King of the Brown Grass Tribe. Her face called for him, and with one look it is love at first sight.

"My gosh, look at her she's gorges, that princess is a dog compared to this one." Timone said when the price past me. "She could make her fur dim, compared to himself as the Prince passes me up, and it was love at first sight. I let out a sigh, who would want to be married to that know-it-all anyway.

~X~

"Which I swear most lions these days are, making it imposable for someone solid who knows what they are doing to find a lion." Vitani explained as Queen Nala sat listening while a few selected lioness helped Vitani pack.

"Well, those things just happened." Nala was lost on what to say with her as Timone and Pumbaa helped pack the rest of her things, while the herds that came with them started coming together.

Vitani let out a sigh, it seemed every lion she meets is the same: know-it-alls who having nothing better to talk about then their proud ancestors. She didn't have problems with smart lions, but those who think they know everything have no desire to learn more, but curios lions have become a rare breed.

She was happy that King Simba and Queen Nala took her those, she was happy to have someone concerned of her future, but the truth was she was not the daughter of a king, she needed to accept her fate as a Lady of the Pride's Land Pride, and nothing more. She walked out from the high arched rocks of the Wild Land's Pride and came down to meet Timone and Pumbaa who took her to Simba who was waiting for her.

"Come on, lets go, these things happened." He smiled trying to comfort me, I could tell he wanted to form an alliance but part of me was glad it didn't work out. "You did look the best one amongst them those."  
"Thank you," Vitani said happily as they began to head back to their home, when Zazu came flying up to them.

"That's where I always seemed to be," Vitani sighed, she never thought she would be this comfortable talking with the King and Queen of the Prides Lands Pride, but since the recent merge she had forgiven for taking the old heard when the new heard migrated back with their families. She was actually proud to be represented as a Sister of the Prides Land's Pride. They where leaving the trail when they saw Zazu flying up to them.

"Zazu," Simba said surprised, he told Zazu to follow Kovu's orders in his presents.

"Your majesty," He said promptly. "I came to inform you there are strangers on our land, who seem in no hurry to leave."

"Have they hunted?" Simba asked.

"No, they haven't even hurt a fly on the land, there are two of them, one that's a bit more aged then you, and another one who is a bit younger then Kovu. The older outranks the younger, he clams they plan to stay until you come." Zazue explained. "Kovu says they could pass through peacefully as long as they don't hunt, but they are not passing through."

"Did they say what pride they were actually belong to?" Simba asked.

"I notice their ears, they are from the captive lands." Zazu explained.

Simba let out a sigh, he has seen these young nobodies that come from the prides of these strange creatures before. They have all been the same, a lion raised with absolutely no sense of moral guidance, clueless on where they are going, completely ignorance toward the common rules amongst the prides and think of themselves as on top of the world. He planned to do what he normally does, give them their thrill of having one and only one hunt, tell them to move on. The females, he normally let join, but the males he just passed on to the next pride to deal with their irresponsible carefree attitude. He was glad Zazu went to get him, Kovu would not have what it takes to be hard on these loins.

"But first, I have to say in their defense from watching them, they are different. Form what I observed they have been nothing but respectful, broken no rules, and caused no disturbances."

"Tell me more," Simba asked. This was strange.

"There are two males, an older one and an younger one. I could tell by their worn out fur, and malnourishment they both recently left. The older one may have been free before, he walks taller with more dignity then the other one. The younger one is like the rest with the humble walk, and he did get a little mouthy but is obedient to the older one, and if I give my opinion, he had what it takes to prosper because of his willingness to listen to others." Zazu explained, he watched them much longer then they took on, and he had to admitted he grew quite fawn of the young lion. "Neither one of them has taken form us, but the older one has only asked one request?"

"What is that?" Simba asked as they came to the borders of their land.

"To speak with you." Zuzu explained as they came to the boarder of their home.

"Then I must speak with them, come Nala," He said as his wife nodded. "Timone, Pumbaa," Simba looked towards Vitani.

"We will take her the rest of the way." Pumbaa said as they both came beside her. Simba and Nala left, as they escorted Vitani the rest of the journey.

"Can we stop at the watering hole on the way home? I am sure you can use that time to get some grub." Vitani asked as they nodded. She didn't feel she needed escourts, but this was royal treatment she supposed.

As Timone and Pumbaa took a break to eat, she went down to the watering hole, and started drinking. She looked over and notice another lion, a handsome male lion she had never seen before with strange and unusual appearances. He was smaller, skinner then most lions, his fur was strange too, something Vitani has never seen before. His fur wasn't the rich brown of Simba's or dark red like Kovu's. Instead it was this strange cream color with a bright full grown main that was almost white.

Kitwana was a little nervous about being on his own, but Jafari insisted on talking to King Taka to introduce him. he stayed near the watering hole since he did not know the rest of the parts. He looked around noticing the stars he thought there could never be that many. He looked around to see the clear water, and found amusement in observing the crocodiles below. He liked watching their young swim so free without having to worry the glass being tapped on when he looked up. He saw a lioness, the most beautiful of all he saw today, Jafari was right they were more beautiful out here. he looked at her, she seemed to stand out amongst this amazing new world of his. He swore out of all he has seen, she had to be the most beautiful. Kitwana was never quick to judge, but with one glance he swore all doubts that none lioness was as beautiful as she was, even those he has yet to see other lionesses. He could not thing anything that was more lovely.

"Kitwana," Jafari called. He looked over and saw Zazu again.

"He's agreed to meet with you," The bird said promptly. "I will lead you to him." without question they obeyed his orders. Kitwana felt a bit pain for leaving her sight.

Vatani watched him walk away, in a humble manner, but she still thought he was something handsome. She adored the way he gazed at her in absolute marvel, as if she was the only lioness on Earth, she never felt like such a treasure from then she did in his eyes. She never felt more beautiful then when the young handsome lion looked at her. She never felt so needed in all her life.

"Vatani," Pumbaaa called her. "We were told to take you to pride rock, there are strange lionesses around." She looked back over, the lion was gone, she couldn't help but hope she would see the handsome adoring lion again.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitwana never thought he would be so nervous in all of his life, but as he walked through the cool night grass of the savanna he felt a chill on his back as his heart was leaping out of his chest. He felt this mixture of emotions forming in him. He was shaken out of his mind with fear, at the same time he was beyond excited. He felt a new light inside him, knowing this king could be the one to give him a chance. It felt as if each second was ticking along with the flap of the bird's wings. Kitwana knew this wasn't the end of his journey, this long journey of hope and fears leaving his old life and entering something new.

"Stay calm," Zazu spoke clearly. "Be honest, be polite."

"Polite," Kitwana repeated, still unsure of the customs of the lions out here, he knew one thing was for sure, it was an entirely different world with its own standards. Yet, they were standards he was determined to live up to them, no matter what it took or what sacrifices he had to make. Kitwana was determined to make on the savanna. He was in a place that was the hope of so many, his mother and grandmother, Lady, and so many still stuck with the humans unknowing what they are missing. He was not going to ever go back there for their sake. As Jarfri carried the pride of his father, Kitwana carried the hopes of his mother. He felt a beautiful wave of hopes, fears and desire for this new freedom. Kitwana was never going to forget the place of pain, and misery for their sake. Kitiwana knew he was more blessed than the lions born out here, for he knew the true meaning of freedom.

"Perhaps it would be best if I do the talking." Jarfi turned calming Kitwana's hesitation. "I know King Taka, remember."

"King Taka," Zazu turned instantly while flapping to a branch.

"King Taka," Zazu turned instantly while flapping to a branch.

"Yes, he ruled the Prideland Pride when I was taken into captivity." Jarfi pointed out. "He was a healthy lion, so I assumed he is still king."

"Zazu," A booming voice interrupted as they turned. In front of them was a tall lion, stronger than any lion Kitwana had ever seen. He stood with a brown main and shiny gold fur walking as if the worlds belong to him. Next to him was a beautiful lioness, not near as beautiful as the one by the watering hole. Yet she still walked tall, beside her mate. She was unlike his mother or grandmother, she walked with as if the ground was simply made for her to walk on, something Kitwana admired.

Simba saw the two strangers who have been waiting for them, they were rather unusual lions. The older one was much better build then the younger one. Simba could tell by the way the lion stood, tall with his head high, that he was the more trusted one. Unlike his companion, who stood slacked shoulders with his head staring at the paws. It seemed the older one was the healthier of the two lions, both in mind and body. The lion had a tall skinny structure with muscular broad shoulders, and a shade of velvet red fur with a dark black main. He stood very proud like most elderly lions with a since of pride that let him walk high. At the same time he was worn down, rather skinny waist and not very worked legs. Simba also notice a tattoo at his ear. He also had features similar to many of the newer Prideland Sisters. Simba took a closer look towards the lion, it seemed his very face and eyes that the lions could pass on as an older version of Kovu.

The younger one, didn't seem to be related to any of the Prides that Simba has come crossed before, he had no facial similarities, or know physical markers indicating the pride of his birth or his heritage for that matter. He was a bit shorter than regular lions, shorter than some of his lionesses. He this light almost white fur, and a light yellow main along with bright blue eyes. He was a very unusual lion, he had to be around Keri's age, and shorter than her. He was also a skinny lion, with hardly any muscles. He also stood weak shouldered, as if he had no confidence. One would think that neither he nor his family had any accomplishments to speak of, he just stood there unsure but with a strange brightness in his eyes that Simba had never seen in a lion. It was something about him, that made him promising this sign of wonder, and gratitude for what was around him.

_One would think he didn't eat. _Simba thought to himself, he could tell the younger lion was nervous, and couldn't help but wonder why. Hasn't he met a king before, Simba then glanced to notice the strange markings on his ear. Maybe, the lion has not.

"Welcome, to the PrideLand's Pride, I am King Simba of the Pride, this is my wife, Queen Nala." Simba spoke as both of their faces went estrange. The older lion seemed to blink shock, while the younger lion looked towards him confused.

"Hello, I am Jarfi, and this is my adoptive son, Kitwana." He spoke in a proud distinct voice. "Twenty-three lion years ago, I was taken into captivity by humans. While in captivity, I took on the responsibility of raising this orphan cub. When the opportunity came to escape, I couldn't leave him behind. Now, I wish to find my family and hope they welcome him as a brother. When I was taken, I had a wife, a son, and a daughter and a third cub on the way. It seems the connections to them have been lost, so we will find clues to what has happened. We only ask that we take shelter with your pride for just one night. We will continue our journey for my family." Jarfri explained confused, this king had the exact resemblance of Mufasa, he could easily be Simba the cub that was killed in his adolescent years. Yet, that was impossible, no lion could be brought back to life. Jarfri was lost in wonder what happened while he was gone.

"I see," Simba couldn't help have sympathy for the elderly lion, he couldn't imagine being taken from his pride and spending countless years imprisoned from them. "You can stay the night, it may be hard so much has changed over the last twenty three years, they may be hard to track down. I will help you find clues in the morning after the hunt, perhaps another pride took in your cubs and they are with them."

"And Kitwana?" Jarfri asked, seeing to the best interest of the lion as promised.

"I have seen many lions come from the land of humans," Simba admitted. "They often seem to show no respect to the Kings or their heirs. If Kitwana shows respect to the laws, he is welcome." Simba said straight out.

"I will," Kitwana spoke with a clueless expression as the King and Queen turned back leading them towards pride rock, Kitwana and Jarfir followed them. Jarfri calmed Kitwana along the way, becoming instantly fearful since he had yet to know the rules. He only trusted Jarfri.

"Do not worry, follow my lead and you will be in their good graces." Jarfri promised in a soft whisper as Kitwana nodded.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nala asked as soon as they turned from the new comers, recognizing Jarfri, the old King who took advantage in the times of the Pridelands trouble. The one who was practically Scar's puppet, believing every word he said. Nala remembered how Jarfri, using her mother's lack of heritage as an excuse to trade her off, and gave her a low position in his own pride. Then he let his wife make her a slave.

"You should be the last to speak against taking in those from captivity." Simba spoke surprised considering how many times she told the story of her mother escaping from the humans herself, determine to give Nala a better life even before she was born.

"I know but…" Nala started. "I know who he was before he was taken."

"Excuse me," Jarfri interrupted. "May I ask how to get to the OutLand Pride? That is where we plan to travel."

They both stopped wondering the reason behind his strange question.

"They joined with this pride," Simba spoke, wondering who this loin was and how could he not know that. He couldn't help but wonder if he was one of his father's half-sibling maybe. Simba wouldn't be surprised knowing his grandfather's lifestyle, and having come across many half-aunts. He had to get an idea of how long this lion has been away. He asked: "Who was the king of the PrideLand Pride when you were captured?"

"King Taka, after his older half-brother and nephew were killed in the tragic stampede." The lion explained.

"Boy, have you been gone for awhile." Timmon blurted out coming up from the watering hole with Pumbaa.

"Where's Vitani?" Simba whispered concerned considering two strange lions were wondering about.

"She's over here," Pumbaa answered as Simba want with them to retrieve her.

Nala turned towards Jarfri who stood confused, to explained to the old king, "A long time ago, it was found that Simba survived the stampede, and it was staged by his uncle in order for him to be king." Nala said bluntly to him. "Simba grew up safely than challenge Scar so he could take his rightful place as King." She wasn't going to tell him anymore than that, it was all he needed to know.

"I see, what happened to Scar's heir?" Jarfri asked desperately. That was when Simba came back with a young lioness. Jarfri stopped, stunned by her beauty. It was like seeing a miracle, he saw her as more spectacular than the most gorgeous sunset when she was born. He had dreamt of this moment of seeing her, and now he was granted the privilege of seeing that sweet face once more. Jarfri gazed at his full grown daughter, she was beautiful with caramel brown fur like her mother. She still had that gentle face that kept Jarfri wrapped around her tiny claw. Jarfri notice she had a sweet hair to the side, like his mother. Her eyes still twinkled from when she was a cub, which melted his heart. She was grown now, the perfect blend of him and Zira. Jarfri could instantly tell that he had finally seen his daughter. After all this time, the sweet angel's face had taken him away. Jarfri knew she was his, and it wasn't a dream, this was his daughter the shining light that kept alive, by the thoughts of seeing her. She was his precious princess whose remembrance of such sweet grace gave him such hope.

Valtani was a little stunned to see the lion from the watering hole, he stood there handsome as ever with his white-yellowish fur. She also noticed the old lion staring at her, with tears swelling in his eyes. She ignored him and focused on the young handsome one. "It is very nice to meet you newcomers, welcome to the pride."

"I would like you to meet one of the Pridelands' Sisters, this is Vatalni," Simba introduced. "This is Kitwana and Jarfri, recently escaped from captivity."

"Oh," Vatalni felt a little sorry for them, but it meant one thing to her, the handsome one needed her more than she needed him. She liked that idea.

"Perhaps, I could be a guide to this young one," She offered looking towards Kitwana.

"Perhaps," Jarfir just continued to stair.

"Vatalni," Kovu came rushing up to greet his sister followed by Keri with their son, Sizwe, a tiny cub that represented the unification of two prides. He was both Outlander, and Pride Lander. Sizwe would be the one to lead both the prides as one. "Glad you came back dear sister," the pressed their heads against one another . As much as Kovu would like to have formed an alliance, he preferred his sister's presence.

"Sister," Jarfri glanced instantly towards the lion, Jarfri studied them, this new face was the younger of the two siblings, which meant one thing. This lion, who came his own family was the one Zira carried on the last day of his free life. Jarfri gazed at his son for the first time, now fully grown. Jarfri would always hate the humans for making miss raising him, it was too late to have any influence on his son's upbringing. This full grown lion was his son, he was speechless at the sight. He saw a younger version of himself, his name was Kovu, a named to honor his grandfather. Jarfri knew at first sight, it was his cub. He had grown to be handsome with a beautiful wife and cub of his own.

"You're her brother," Jarfri asked, recognizing the features of his family in the face of his son. He was the perfect blend of his beloved Zira, and himself.

"Yes," He nodded glancing towards him, Jarfir couldn't imagine a prouder sight.

"Jarfri, Kitwana, I would like you to meet my daughter Kiria, my son-in-law and my next heir, Kovu, and my grandson, Sizwe." Simba introduced.

"Kovu," Jarfri said softly, his last wishes were granted. His youngest son was given the name of his father. It was so strange how life went, it turned out his mother's wishes were honored, and his youngest son was put in the line for the thrown of the PrideLand Pride. Jarfri noticed his wife, Simba' s daughter, his daughter-in-law caring for his grand cub. Jarfri was next generation, he saw hope in the cub's eyes. His family had a future. Jarfri was rejoicing inside, he had come back to help pass the family histories to his grandson, that he finally had the opportunity to meet his son.

Jarfri could not have felt more joy then seeing their faces. He only needed one thing to make this moment fulfilled. Surely Kovu and Vatalni, listened to their older brother Nuka with respect. Nuka had to be somewhere, and he would recognize his father and will inform them of his identity. Jarfri was still anxious to see his beloved firstborn, he followed his two younger cubs along with King Simba, in hopes to see his son.


	5. Chapter 5

I remember waking up from the darkness, I was surrounded by bars. They seemed to be everywhere. I looked between them and notice the scene moving so fast I could barely see where I was, or what these tall rocks where. They were these strange gray things that stood tall. I went to the side, and was blocked I wanted to break out and run from this place and tend to my children but I was blocked. I was blocked everywhere. I let out a growl through the streams as he felt himself movement in the grown below him along with a strange smell. I looked around and notice other lions with him, many wondering the same thing, where are their prides.

Then it stopped, this strange smell was in the air along with the strange noises of birds. I went instantly to get away but then the creature who attached me appeared and poked a stick. It was then a harsh vibe came through his body scorching the lion. I placed this strange thing around my neck forcing me into another cramp box.

The creatures who attacked me were everywhere, coming in different shapes and sizes with a number of strange furs. I noticed these one creatures who walked next to them proudly. They were these strange hyenas with a funnier bark. They would brag endlessly about these creatures, being attached to them. It was then I saw a very small cat, it was unlike any cat I ever seen. She told me her name was Milky, and that the creatures I see are humans. The funny hyenea with them our dogs, it was then another dog came and sniffed her. A human grabbed Milky, as the dog said I better do what humans say.

I didn't want to go back in one of those things; they were so straight I could barely move, I didn't want to go to a limited of freedom. I needed to tend to my cubs. They pushed me anyway. I felt this pull lifting me up in the air; I looked down and saw a strange watering hole. It was enormous the largest I ever seen. I wanted to escape but every which way I went a souring pain came to me.

I then thought of my family, Zeria coming from hunting with her lioness to find Nuka and Vatalni abandon. He thought of him feeling the cub in her womb as she looked out at the strange track marks she found. I couldn't think of it, she thought of him leading the lionesses and Nuka reliving the night mare he experienced behind the rocks. He is too young to be king, surly Zeria being the princess of the Brown Grass Pride would lead the Outland Sisters until he made it back. I thought of my older brother Taka. How I looked up to Taka, how would he take losing another brother, one he truly cared about? What would he think? Taka surly would honor his mother's pride as he honored his father's pride. Then he thought of that cub, I would miss his or her birth. I was determined to leave as those strange creatures came back to him.

They rolled the bush he was in to a place far from the sun, it was a cave different form the others. It had a fake sun in it that gave blinding rays, there was no stone or soil just a strange rock that was cold and smooth not strong and hard. I was surrounded by other lions and lionesses, placed with me.

They rolled the bush he was in to a place far from the sun, it was a cave different form the others. It had a fake sun in it that gave blinding rays, there was no stone or soil just a strange rock that was cold and smooth not strong and hard. I was surrounded by other lions and lionesses, placed with me.

They then gave us this strange stuff; I sensed it was some kind of food. Some of the lions were in tears; these were strong lions mourning for the lost of their loved ones. I wasn't one of them, I didn't cry. Some of them went to the cages at full forced shocking themselves to death. I saw a mother do it with her newborn cub, rather have her cub killed then to have a life among these creatures. I ate what they gave me, I wanted to live, even though it meant years of this I remained alive. Knowing I would see my cubs again.

~X~

"And we only have one more to see," Kitwana stated, looking forward to the new day.

"Yes," Jafari answered. "It won't be right to reveal myself to them without Nuka." Jafari answered as Kitwana nodded. "Today, I will ask Kovu about his older brother, the king said he wanted to speak with you."

"Yes, Simba said he would like to talk with me yesterday. When the lioness goes out on their hunt. He didn't say what it was about."

"Your nervous," Kitwana pointed out.

"I just not sure what to say, he seemed so dominate, too dominate for a lion." Kitwana shook his head.

"That is how our species is supposed to be, you are not use to that, and he has never had a human come and try to control him. He has been raised to be the king, raised knowing the savanna was ahead of him. He grew up in a world without fences. This is strange to you, but the world you grew up is strange to him."

"He is just curious," A voice came behind them. It was Vatalni, coming in with her graceful beauty.

"Vitalni." Jafri smiled towards his daughter. "You may come in."

"Did you two have a good night sleep?" She asked being the good hostess someone born in her position was suppose to be.

"Yes," Kitwana answered.

"Good, I come to bring you down with the rest of the pride." Vatalni explained as they followed her to the lower end of pride rock where the lionesses were coming out with the lions. Simba did his morning count making sure each lioness and lion was present as well as making sure Timon and Pumba were unharmed.

They then all bowed towards the King, including the two guests, which also surprised Simba. Kitwana followed Jafari's lead; most lions from his background had a problem with authority. They have this strange attitude that they that no one is to rank above them. Simba went towards Nala before she gathered the lionesses to hunt.

"What is it?" Simba whispered to her.

"Are they staying?" Nala asked.

"I am impressed with the younger one," Simba spoke unsure. "He is very polite, and is so unlike the rest. He is one I am not willing to send out on his own."

"How about you question him then, about his past. He may know why Jafari has returned." Nala suggested.

"That I am sure I will get out of him." Simba promised.

"Where are you going?" Kitwana asked.

"Hunting," Vatalni answered. "Don't worry, I will be back." She said as nodded obediently. "Perhaps I could show you the pride lands. It certainly wouldn't be foolish to take him under our wing."

"Perhaps," Kitawana looked towards his companion he came with, Jafari nodded. "Yes, perhaps that will be a wise idea." She smiled and left.

"Why do the females hunt?" Kitwana asked as soon as they left.

"To feed us," Jafari answered, he was use to humans using that.

"What do we do while they are gone?" Kitwana asked as Kovu came over with his son. Jafari truly saw his family in the two, it was clear that Kovu was a decadent of his pride. Kovu had the color fur of his grandmother's home pride and his father's strength. He was his son.

"We tend to the cubs," Kovu explained. "That's what the father does." At least that's what he was told, his father ran out on him before he was born. It affected him somehow but only for the determination not to be like his father.

"Tend?" Kitwana asked he was very baffled by that word; he grew up in a place where no one traveled in less it was by force. He grew up with his mother and grandmother never left him, it was only when humans came to stick those silver sticks in him. When they were gone it was Calvin who 'tended' to him. This was mainly telling stories.

"It is when we educate the cubs, and prepare them to lead the pride when we're gone." Simba explained.

"Where are they going?" Kitwana asked.

"Let me tell you," Simba suggested. "I am going to do my duties as the king; I would like you to join me, Kitwana."

Kitwana glanced towards Jafari, waiting for his permission. Jafari nodded, giving his consent to Kitwana accompanies the king. He would explain to him later what a great honor that was, and something not to pass up.

"Kovu," Simba looked towards his son-in-law. "Keep an eye on your son, and question Jafari on his history." He already explained to his heir that Jafari had a pride he was taken from, he was going to help Kitwana, Kovu was going to help Jafari.

"Yes, Simba." Kovu nodded as he tapped on Kitwana's shoulder signaling for the young lion to follow him. Simba could tell the young newcomer feared him, but the older one trusted Simba was enough to make Kitwana follow him.

"So tell me, Kitwana, what pride are you from?" Simba asked as soon as they were alone.

"I don't know," Kitwana said boldly.

"How could you not know? Didn't your father or mother ever tell you?" Simba asked.

"My mother, grandmother, and her mother, and her mother's mother….and so on were all born in captivity." Kitwana answered. "We have a story about a man coming and putting a lion on horseback, and into a cage. Before this lion, we were free. That is what I've been told."

"So your family has been away from the tribe for generations?"

"Yes," Kitwana answered.

"What about your father?" Simba asked.

"I don't know who my father is," Kitwana answered.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you?"

"No," Kitwana answered. "He never gave her his name, she never gave him her name. That makes things easier."

"Surely you had to of seen him?" Simba asked.

"He belonged to another zoo, after the humans realized the job was done, they sent her back to her own zoo. She had me, and the humans saw me." Kitwanta explained. "There was nothing more than that." Jarfari described it as a rather dirty ordeal, and Kitwanta sort of saw it that way. He said that cubs aren't ment to be produced, but created after a long ordeal of finding the perfect lioness, and spending hours of developing a thing called romance. None of the animals knew such a thing, Kitwana explained romance was a kind of love that formed bond between a lion and a lioness who had no relations with each other. This sort of bond comes slowly, but at the same time unexpectedly. After their love is celebrated, and recognized through marriage, they do the act he refused to do with the lioness presented to him. That was something ment to be enjoyed, not a task ordered by humans. He then would rant how they ruin anything good in life.

"That is very odd," Simba blurted shocked.

"No its not, that's what how my mother was conceived, and her mother, and her mother before her and so on." Kitwana said casually. "Humans love cubs, so its important that lionesses have them."

"Oh," Simba couldn't help but be a little shock by Kitwana's origin. "So where you come from most cubs don't have a father."

"Not really, no," Kitwana answered, he was speaking for his friends. "We don't have prides either, if we are lucky we have a mother but sometimes cubs are separated at a very young age and sent somewhere else. It's common for a lion to know nothing but humans. They don't want us to know freedom, so they separate us from knowing other lions. That doesn't stop them from hoping."

"I see," Simba was lost in what to say, that was the farthest from his mind. He knew Kovu's father abandon his cubs before his birth, but a world where the idea of a family was unheard of seemed unreal to him. He couldn't imagine a society that wasn't based off of family.

"What is the role of a father?" Kitwana asked.

"A father takes care of the cubs while the lionesses hunt," Simba explained. "A father is to make sure they don't wonder off too far, and educate them in the way of lions. We teach the history of the pride, and show them the lands. We are to protect the cubs and the pride so we may prosper and continue. For the sons we train them to rule the pride, so they may take over one day. For the daughter they set for them to lead the hunt."

"Oh," Kitwana seemed confused by that.

"You have any questions?" Simba asked.

"Well, were I'm from mothers don't have to worry about their cubs running off, and if they do under very rare circumstances, it's a blessing." Kitwana said. "I know my mother wished for me to leave our land, singing songs at night how my soul going to the tall grass flat land, the place where I truly belonged."

"That is very strange," Simba admitted, most parents biggest nightmare was cub abandoning their pride.

"Not where I'm from," Kitwana shook his head. "And education…..that's not available, most lions don't have any form of an education, except the ones from here. Jafari was the most educated lion in the exhibit."

"Exhibit?" Simba asked. "I have never heard that term?"

"It is a section in the zoo for lions, the other animals our fenced into their own territory." Kitwana explained. "Anyway, we did get some history. At nighttime, my mother and grandmother, would tell me about the stars and how lions of the past are there, that is where they are free. My grandmother said that is the only place lions can roam without fences, but Jafari thought differently, and he would tell my mother and I differently. They had this strange story about a young cub watching his parents being shot, and being forced into a cage drawn by these things called horses. Anyway, Jafari would say the place was real, and tell us stories about the ground grasslands as if they weren't a dream. Jafari practically raised me."

"What happened to your mother?" Simba asked.

"She got sick when I was a cub, and died. Something she got from the humans," Kitwana explained.

"Afterwards, my grandmother jumped the fence. Something never done at the zoo, in less the animal wants to die. She must have had a lot of rage, she actually killed two humans! That really makes them mad, it wasn't long afterwards she was killed by humans. Jafari watched out for me since. He taught me a lot, then one day humans came and as normal we followed them at will. They took us across the blue savanna, and we landed in a city crowded of humans. We were placed in trucks, and driven at here. When the sun set, Jarfari helped me escape." Kitwana said shaking a little, it hurt him to think of the humans.

"And now you're here," Simba finished, realizing what length this young lion traveled for his freedom. He now wanted to ensure Kitwana had his chance to make it on the savanna. It was a chance that he deserved, and only Simba could provide, considering they had similar attitudes of disrespect towards these displaced lions. This young lion was something special, he was like a blank sheet. Simba thought of the loin with know history, when in reality Kitwana was starting his own.

~X~

Kovu liked the morning hours alone with Sizwe, he was too young for the stories, but at the right age for curosity. He just watched the cub become amused with the grass hoppers in the tall grass as he tried to catch them in his paw.

He then notice the stranger staring at him, Kovu didn't understand why, but this strange lion seemed to be mesmerized with watching Kovu and Sizwe. That was when Kovu decided to follow Simba's task and get information on Jafari's family.

"Do you have any cubs?" Kovu asked casually.

"My wife and I had three," Jafari answered. "Tell me, I notice one of the lionesses is your sister."

"Vitani," Kovu looked over. "Yes, she's my older sister."

"Do you have any other siblings?" Jafari sneaked his way around.

"What do you mean?"

"From what I have observed, you married into this pride. Out of curiosity, what is your pride of origin, your older brother has to be the leader?"

"I had an older brother who passed on some time ago," Kovu said not wanting to explain the war. This truly was a noise old lion.

"Oh," Jafari dropped, Nuka was dead. His son, his heir, his flesh was gone from this world before Jafari could even began to know his son.

"His mother?"

"She's gone too," Kovu answered wondering why he was asking this, and taking it so hard.

Jafari seemed lost, half his family was gone. Nuka and Zira were gone, his wife, his beautiful wife had perished without him. His son was with the stars, he felt as if those years of waiting were for nothing.

Kovu noticed Jafari staring at him as his son played. "What happened to the Outland Pride?"

"It's combined with this pride, the lands belong to this pride as well," Kovu said simply, that was a relief for him.

"Combined?" Jafari asked, his youngest son acted as if there was no Outland Pride, as if the pride of his ancestors never existed.

"Yes, this marriage united them." Kovu said calmly.

"Oh, what happened to King Taka?"

"He's dead too," Kovu said annoyed, Scar had been gone for a while.

Jafari lost his brother, wife and worst yet his son, his first born cub. A parent wasn't supposed to outlive their child that is a curse greater than any death. He thought to the time of dear Nuka's birth, the pride he had for him and the dreams placed in ones firstborn. Jafari thought he would come to Nuka with grandcubs playing among the Outland grounds, but instead he saw a life cut short without being able to say goodbye. He lost so much that can't begin back, his son's life was now dust and he missed it.

Jafari was worried that Zira had remarried, that was something he prepared for in his years of prison. The thoughts of his soul mate being lonely scared him. Jafari would never see the lioness he pledge himself to grow old, he longed so much to feel the skin of his bride, his mate, and she was dust.

He was unable to help his half-brother's relief of finding his nephew alive. Taka adored his cubs, so he assumed it was the same way for his other half-brother's son. He never saw his brother, the lion who would come to his pride and play with him. The one who calmed him at his wedding, the brother who would go out of his way for him, the older brother that would watched Jafari with protectiveness be reunited with his nephew. He would never see his brother living the peaceful retired life Jafari assumed he was living this morning.

All he had was his two grown children, he never saw his younger's son's birth, watch him learn to walk, play with him on the field, help him through his adolescents, and become a lion. Kovu had his father stolen from him, and the memories Jarfari would of shared with Kovu would be missed, a bond humans killed when they abducted. Kitwana came back with Simba, Jafari's mind was blank. He knew he had to brace himself for lost. This toll was unbearable.

"Jafari," Kitwana came to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jafari breathed heavily, thinking of the lives he missed, the love he had for his son, and wife mixed in with his hatred for humans. He hated humans more than he ever for being so cruel into stealing his life and the lives of the ones he loved form him.

The lionesses were coming back with a fallen giraffe. Jafari ran before anyone could see this old king's tears. Kitwana, smelled the food, the taste was sweet to his buds, something warm that he had never felt before. He saw Vatalni coming up to him, with a smile, excited to see him. She was beautiful, in the light of the noon sun, he could go and sit under the shade with her and drink out of an endless watering hole with her by his side. Yet, the lion who brought him this was suffering in such pain. Kitwanana went to him instead.

~X~

"What did you learn from him?" Simba asked Kovu as they finished their meal while Kera took her son and laid him down for a nap.

"Not much, I tried to get around but it wouldn't work, he kept asking about us, my past and that." Kovu explained.

"He does seem kind of familiar," Vitani brought up.

"From where?" Keria asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, something about him is familiar," Vatalni said. "His voice seems like something I heard before, in a glimpse. It is strong, but smoothing. I get this comforting fizz from hearing it." That's what his voice reminded her of, this fuzz of a main flying in her face touching her noise making her feel safe. She had smelled other mains before, and used visiting lions for her pleasure. Yet, they all seemed dirty, the memory of this strange maine had an innocent light to it.

"He just arrived here, you couldn't possibly know him." Nala said quickly.

"You seem closer to the younger one," Keria joked.

"Yes, having him come along is a perk." Vatalni agreed.

"He is the one I am concerned for," Simba shook his head, now feeling disgusted for turning away the rude lions that came from such a place. "I don't think very many lions would take time to listen to his story as I have, it is very…enlightening. Zazu."

"He's very loyal to Jafari," Nala said quickly, dreading what to think of him.

"Yes, your majesty," Zazu came to him.

"Find the two lions, the younger one we need, tell me where they are so I may find them." Simba looked up realizing it was getting darker. He then went out to seek the council of the kings, hoping to find the reason Kitwana was sent to him. The wind blew softly as he went to the far reaches of his pride, seeing the King's guidance.

"Two lions have come to our pride," Simba spoke, looking to the kings for guidance. "The older one, has a past with us that I do not know. His past is mixed in with the troubled times of my absent, he has caused fear amongst my wife and whispers of the older pride sisters. The younger one, has a past that has caused great burden."

"I know who Jafari is," He heard Nala's voice behind him.

"You do," Simba turned.

"Who he was," Nala explained. "Remember when you heard about Scar's past, and the reason for your grandmother's harsh treatment towards him."

"Scar wouldn't have existed if my grandfather remained faithful," Simba nodded understanding. "My father or I wouldn't have existed if it wasn't for my grandmother's deception." Simba heard the story of his father's presentation. "King Ahadi was a King without a wife, and known well for the weakness of lioness went to visit the Waterwhole Pride, a weaker pride with few heards that was known for their simple life. The most beautiful of the sisters was Uru, daughter of the prince's dead cousin and his wife. The king had honored his cousin by raising her, but prospered her own children over her. She was turned down for many marriage purproses because of her valued nursery skills. One night, when she was fertile she took advantage of Ahadi's weakness, and seduced him claiming it was for his pleasure. A couple months later, King Ahadi had a party and all his herds were gathered. King of the Waterhole Pride showed up angered at Ahadi. Uru brought out a cub, saying 'This is my son Mufasa, who you planted in my womb the night I let you broke my King's wishes. If you have no others, than he is surely yours, in less you're the lion that will deny his heir.' She spoke her words in front of all the herds." Then later after the King of the Waterhole Pride lost all his sons at war, she suggested he honor his lost cousin and make Mufasa his heir. She also arranged for his maternal grandfather to make his mother the heir to his pride, so it would fall under her husband.

"Did you ever hear what happened to Ahadi's mistress, after the war?" Nala asked. Simba never even wondered, he did know that moral less act of mating with a lioness of another pride after swearing to another lioness. Not to mention it was by force, practally buying the much younger lioness for just a few nights of pleasure put death to the cub his queen was raising on her own during that time. Then his grandfather was selfish in taking the cub he had with her, and leaving the innocent cub of that affair in the hands of his dishonored queen. Ahadi practically set up the deaths for both of his sons.

"No," Simba answered, she seemed too disappeared. Simba didn't even know her names, his grandmother burned all records of her existence after his grandfather's death. She even asked Mufasa to banish Scar, which Mufsa refused. Simba figured that Mufasa caught on to his mother's power driven plots by then. He refused anything she asked of him, which was mainly going to war with other covens. "I assumed Ahadi was forced to give her to another pride." He felt a bit sad for Scar's mother, being forced to leave her son behind knowing his father's wife will oppress him.

"She actually went on to marry king, this king welcomed Scar into his territory. She had another son with her husband." Nala informed. "Jafari is Scar's younger brother. Jafari supported Scar during his rule. Jafari ruled the Outland Pride, he was responsible for enslaving me to Zira, I was offered and he took it. He was a faithful ally to Scar. I remember how their mother doted over both of them, acting like it was a blessing you and your father were killed. Jafari is the one who took the herds from us during the famine, and had them breed with his weaker herds. He profited off of our troubles, when Scar let the hyenas in, he took over the elephant grave yards making them part of his pride and chased the hyenas in his territory into ours. Scar's relationship with Jafari was different then from your father, he was the younger brother. He looked up to Scar for guidance, and like Scar did with his older brother tried to use Scar for self-gain. Jafari tried to have his own cubs be appointed heir to our throne. Jafari was just as conniving as Scar, and had just a corrupt rule."

"What's he doing back?" Simba asked.

"I don't know, nor do I know why he disappeared." Nala said. "But I didn't miss him, and I would question why he has returned."

"Sire, they are by the Crocodile stream." Zazu came up to him.

"I guess we'll have to find out." Simba said as he left her behind following a breeze out to the far reach of the pride land, the former areas of the Outlander Pride that had come under his rule. It was a great benfit to have these former pridelands part of his territory, not only where the new sisters skilled hunters, but they had newere herds and a better water supply. He came to a small crocodile stream were he found the two lions. Neither of the two was able to pick up his presence, which was strange, but he used it to his advantage to find what these two strangers were speaking so privately about, maybe he would find the purpose of their presence.

"What are we doing?" Kitwana asked, relieved to find Jafari, he was surprised how he was able to pick up the old lion's scent and follow his trail. He wondered what this strange sense of knowing what to do, despite never being here, it was something inside him that had come out with his freedom.

"Making a memorial," Jafari answered. "In your world, the dead got nothing, the humans expected no morning for the lost of loved ones. The bodies were taken before we could pay respect. They didn't let them take their part in the circle of life like we are suppose to. Did I tell you what happens to the dead."

"We say prayer in morning at night, for they have gone to the stars. When the sun rises, we place the body away from the pride and let them be part of the circle of life. They become the food of the prey, first by providing for the ones who can't hunt. Then they become part of the earth, and help grow the grass. They will nourish what we nourish." Kitwana recited. Jarfari told him that after he smelled the smoke of his dead mother. Jarfari thought that was dishonor, one is to contribut to the earth, instead they made the former lions be what destroys the earth.

"I am putting something in the river in honor of the ones who died during my abstained." Jarfari explained. "You never seen a stream, look how it flows, it never stops flowing. Life never stops, when one dies we put their memory in the river so we may continue on in life."

"Who died?" Kitwana asked worried, he longed for the Jarfari's stories so much, that his family had become like his own family.

"I found out my wife, son and older half-brother died during my time with humans." Jafari sighed to himself in grief.

"Like mother and grandmother didn't make it out here?" Kitwana asked.

"Yes, they died," Jafari explained sadly. He then took a beautiful diamond found in the mud hole and put in the stream. "This is for my brother Taka, may he rest with the stars," He then took a blooming branch and placed it in the stream. "This is for my son Nuka, may he be with his ancestors." He then took a water lily. "This is for my wife, Zira, may she be in the sunrise." Jafari then looked up to see Kitwana standing by him respectfully, "We now know the reason we came out so safely. They were watching us."

Kitwana went out to the field and pulled two bright violates, and brought them to the stream. "This is for my mother, may she look down and smile towards my future. This is for my grandmother, may she be free."

"Very wise, my adopted son," Jafari said as Kitwana grinned, he liked that name. "Now we must focus on our blessings."

"Being here," Kitwana answered, still stunned by the openness and freedom he had here.

"That I am able to see my daughter, and son. Tonight, I morn for my lost son, Nuka, the one who has all my unfilled hopes. Then I will morn no more, and know my other two. Vatalni and Kovu will now know their father."

Simba quickly rushed away before they could see he had overheard this very valued information. The kings revealed why they were brought here. They belonged here.


	6. Chapter 6

I was in a new place now, a place surrounded by strange animals and humans out numbering them all. They were miserable, the most miserable creatures I have ever seen. I pondered. My heart had great sympathy as they stared at me passing them. Some whispering to each other, others shouted at me, saying "You better be nice to the humans, or they will bring you down." I nodded; I had survived by animals' advice so far. I didn't know what these creatures were, but I listened to their monotone voices, "Don't show regression, or you will regret."

It was cold, dangerously cold and frozen. I looked around to see the leaves different colors, and shades. They looked fragile and breakable to the touch. I felt my fur froze to my body and my main stun as the humans kept me trap. At this point my mind could barely hold what happened to me over the last few days. I was hardly frightened anymore. My body and mind felt numb.

They then put me in a place surrounded by rocks, a human came, she appeared to be nice. I still didn't trust her, she looked at me as if she was trying to befriend me. I couldn't understand a thing she said when it spoke. I nodded and put my pride to side in order to give her food.

I was exhausted, with my mind blank, still in the shock of losing everything. All I could do was sit there and stare at the sky, it still didn't make sense that I was here. I was waiting to be pinched, hoping it was a terrible nightmare.

"Sitting there isn't going to do anything," I heard a voice. I saw a lioness, so slim I could see her ribs, she had to be the ugliest lion I have ever seen. She seemed to be a bit older than me, sitting there watching her paws move, scratching the ground for a warm place. I couldn't speak.

"Are you deaf or something?" She asked, I was surprise to see a lioness speak with such carelessness.

"No," I answered stuttering, she laughed. "You think you used to it, what name they gave you."

"Jafari," I answered. "King of the Outland Pride."

"The what-don't exult yourself, I'm the one in charge." She said as we saw a human come by with a group of human cubs.

"Here we have a visitor all the way from Africa, we have Calvin the lion." I then heard them put their claws together making a fighting roar, causing them to scramble.

"If you scare them, they will be harsh on you, a lion should learn how to be quiet and unnoticed." The lioness spoke in a whisper, I was taught the opposite.

"Here is with our favorite, Lucy, who is welcoming her new friend." The other lioness got up and made a fake smile, straight in a line, before returning to her rock. "Calvin is a little too excited, but loves being here with you." It was with that they left.

"You're from the wild I take it, Calvin," Lucy looked over solemnly.

"That is not my name," I answered infuriated.

"It is," Lucy said. "I hate to break it, you aren't in the wild anymore, you're with the humans now." She laughed, it was in thinkable of me bow to the orders of a lioness, I realized then, I had no choice.

"I am supposed to bend to humans will."

"Yes," Lucy said with a sleek smile. "Welcome to captivity."

~X~

"Now, you are back," Simba asked listening to his story, shaking his head.

"Yes," Jarfari answered. "I knew I would be one day."

"Hard to believe lions live like that," Simba was still astonished.

"They do, every day," Jarfari explained. "It's even harder for them to believe we live like this."

"It must have been hard for you to carry such hope," Simba said, "Do you know where your children are?"

"Yes," Jarfari answered thinking of Nuka. He will not go for a day without thinking of the young cub he would never see again. "I know where my cubs are, I just don't know how to revel myself to them. In time my ancestors will reveal the answer."

Kovu came in. Simba watched Jarfari's eyes come to his son-in-law, with such wonder, and love. It was clear he was his father. Samba left them alone; he was going to distract Keria, hoping he might reveal something.

"Did you sleep well?" Kovu asked, noticing Jarfari staring at him yet again.

"Yes," Jarfari answered. "Your pride is very welcoming."

"The morning hunt is here," Nala came and interrupted.

"I guess, we have to go," Kovu informed Jarfari, he noticed the lion was staring at him, his mother-in-law noticed it too. It worried her.

"We caught a fresh wilder beast this morning," Keria called, as she held her son while he ate. It was then Vitani came down with Kitwana.

"Have you ever had it?"

"No," Kitwana answered. "But I heard it taste good."

Nala watched Kovu and Jarfari eating, they both chewed the same way, tearing with their right claw, putting it on the ground with their left, and ripping on the left said of their jaw, chewing on their right before they swallowed. She left thinking it was all too much.

"Are you going to find your family today?" Vitani asked, as the lionesses looked over, Jarfari even noticed some of the older sisters of the OutLand Pride glanced at him, not even recognizing their old king.

"Yes," Jarfrari answered as Simba stared at him in surprised. Jarfari was going to tell them, somehow, in some way he was going to tell his two grown cubs he was their father. He just needed to figure out a way to get the two alone together.

"Kitwana, do you have any experiences in hunting?" Vitani changed the subject. They all glanced her, even those the answer to that question was easy to figure out, none of them knew she was planning to volunteer before Simba assigned someone to him.

"No," Kitwana answered.

"How about I show you?" Vitani asked, as they all looked over. Vitani turned and asked Jarfari who remained staring at her. "Is it alright that I take him."

"It's his choice," Jarfari said, as Kitwana turned to her nervously. He wasn't use to making his own decisions, and still getting hold onto traveling.

"I would like that very much," Kitwana answered.

"Good, we can start after breakfast."

"Whenever you like," Kitwana responded.

Vitani smiled, he was perfect for her. "After breakfast will do fine."

"Jarfari, what will you do today?" Simba answered.

"Speak with my family," Kitwana answered.

"Do you need help?" Kitwana asked as they eyed each other, clearly they knew what they were talking about by the looks they gave to each other.

"No," Jarfari answered. "You will be busy learning how to hunt, Vitani has made a very nice offer and you should learn to enjoy yourself out here."

"I will," Kitwana answered.

"And that is an order," Jarfari joked, he wanted Kitwana to learn how to enjoy the land, so much of his life has been in misery, this would be a chance for him to learn how to be himself and not what humans tried to mold him into being, it was a chance to know someone without being judged.

"We should go then," Vitani rushed Kitwana.

~X~

Vitani led Kitwana to a field of wild gazelle. They were surrounded in the field with them prancing through the brown grass.

"It's important to keep quiet," Vitani whispered to him.

"Why?" Kitwana asked.

"They will run if you hear them," Vitani explained the obvious to him.

"What next?" He asked.

"You stay low," Vitani explained as she arched her back down. "And wait for the perfect moment, when one of them comes close to you and attack."

Kitwana saw something come towards him, stitching in the tiny grass. It was an animal that smelled sweet and muscular. Kitwana took his chances and bounced at it.

"Don't eat me," The voice squeaked. Kitwanta looked down and realized it was that one meekrat that Simba kept around.

"Please," he begged. "Don't, I think you're rather interesting, and that one lion, Jarfari, nice one, so opened and shares everything. You, well, your look rather unique with the questions and that. I can answer them, just don't eat me."

"Kitwana, let him go," Vitani asked coming up to him. "You're not allowed to hunt him."

"What is he?" Kitwana asked as the pig…warthog came up beside him.

"Timon, the birds are at it again," Pumba said. "Oh, hey, what are you two doing together?"

"She's teaching me how to hunt," Kitwana answered. "So why aren't we allowed to hunt them, but the other animals?"

"Please, answer that question," Timon begged.

"Let me tell you a story, about the pride." Vitani started.

"Which one?" Kitwana asked. Jarfari told him there was two spear prides living under one.

"This one," Vitani answered, Simba said so far Kitwana has only been exposed to one pride.

"Alright," Kitwana explained. "I'm listening."

"A long time ago, there was a king murdered," Vitani explained. "Simba's father."

"Mafusa," Kitwana nodded.

"Yes," Vitani answered wondering how he know that.

"The lion that killed Mufasa was his brother, and tried to kill Simba, who was only a cub at that time." Vitalni informed. "His name was King Taka, but he was also known as Scar."

'_Jarfari's brother,'_ Kitwana thought, wondering if he was capable of doing such evil.

"How did he kill him?" Kitwana asked. He saw no firearms.

"He set Simba in a canyon, and arrange for a stampede." Vitani said.

"What's a canyon?" Kitwana asked, he never heard such a thing.

"You never seen a canyon?" Vitani looked towards him surprised.

"No," Kitwana said casually.

"In the summer, I will show you," Vitanlni promised.

"Alright, will you show me a stampede; I don't know what those are either."

"It's when a team of animals charge creating a force so powerful it's impossible for any creature to fight." Vitnalni explained. Kitwana seen millions of those when he was living with humans.

"They can be hazardous," Kitwana agreed.

"Yes, well after this stampede started, Scar went to get his brother, Mufasa. Mufasa frantically went to get Simba. He found his son, set him on a nearby rock and was taken away by the stampeded. After that, Simba saw him sprung from the stampede making his way up the cliff reaching towards his brother forcing a great struggle. The stamped pasted, and the poor Prince Simba."

"I never heard this story, but it's very interesting." Kitwana interrupted.

"It gets even more interesting," Vitani promised, she notice Kitwana's observant, he was a good listener for a male. "When the last beast past, Simba found his father dead."

"Didn't he?" Kitwana started.

"That comes later," Vitanli said as she continued. "Anyway, the young cub crawled under his father's paw, wishing he would wake up, realizing he was dead. It was then Simba heard a voice behind him. 'Simba-what have you done?' the prince turned to see his uncle."

"Scar," Kitwana asked keep it straight. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course?" Vitani said making herself ready to know a common fact.

"Wasn't Scar on the cliff?"

"That comes later," Vitani promised.

"Alright, what did Simbia do?"

"Simba apologized into wanly for his father's death, feeling a dread of guilt for his father was rescuing him. Simba knew he couldn't be king under these conditions, so Scar suggested he run and leave Pride Rock. Simba obeyed, in a second the hyenas came after him." Vitani went on, it felt strange telling this story.

"And they are bad here," Kitwana said.

"They are our enemy," Vitani answered.

"What makes them the enemy?" Kitwana asked, Jarfri explained this to him, but he still had a hard time understanding.

"I don't know, let me tell the story," Vitani said. "The young prince, however was able to outsmart the hyenas by running through the jiggers. That was when they come in, he was passed out thirsty when they found the poor cub. They took him as their own young, and taught him the meaning of Hakumna Matati?"

"Hakuna Mitata?" Kitwania questioned, delighting Vitani more.

"No worries," Vitani said. "It is a rule that we go by, what you should go by, when everything is said and done, you learn to relax. Anyway, when Simba became old enough, Nala found him."

"Was this after she ran away?"

"Yes," Vitani answered surprised he knew that.

"Yes, and she told him of the devastation that took in the Pridelands. It was then Rafraki appeared, he's the.."

"Shaman, I met him already." Kitwana explained.

"I see," Vitani responded. "He counseled Simba into going back, and challenging Scar, he revealed to the Prideland Sisters he was alive, and stronger than Scar. Scar had the hyenas on his side those, and sent them after him. Simba was on the point of death when Scar finally revealed that he was the one who killed King Mufasa, his only brother. Afterwards, the Prideland Sisters turned against him and attack. It was on the brink of death Scar betrayed his hyenas and called them the enemy. Simba banished Scar, and shortly after the betrayed hyenas destroyed him."

"That's horrible," Kitwana said thinking of Jafari's older brother.

"Yes, there's more to it too," Vitani said. "Afterwards the herds returned to the outland." She debated on mentioning that they took they took the mates and young their herd formed with the Outland Pride as well, leaving them with nothing. "Anyway, they helped." 

"So you can help us," Timon advised.

"What do you want me to do?" Kitwana asked.

"Roar," Timon suggest. "You know, show your teeth, growl….Roar."

"I was told I wasn't allowed too," Kitwana said embarrassed.

"By who?" Pumba asked. Vitani listened wondering what horrible creature would forbid a lion's voice, destroying their dignity and identity.

"The humans," Kitwana answered.

"Are they around?"

"Yes, but…" Kitwana started unsure how to explain that he didn't know how to roar, it was what got lions in trouble when he was growing up. He was discouraged from roaring, so he didn't know how.

"Like this," Vitani explained then made a loud thunderous echo through the land causing the animals to become alert. "Just open your throat and let the air breath out harshly."

_There are no humans here_ Kitwana reminded himself as he prepared to do that very thing Jarfari said gave the lion inner strength, that thing forbidden by those who didn't want him to have a voice. He took a deep breath and let it out showing his teeth and revealing a furious he didn't know he had. Large wave sounds rumbled through the land causing every creature to run in fear of him. He was the one in control. He was the one in power. It was something new, he never experienced before but it made him feel brave. For the first time he felt above, no one was in charge of him through that simple breath. He let out again louder.

This time, the lioness of the pride could hear, they all spun forward seeing who was creating such an echo. Sizwe ran and hide behind Kovu's leg, as Jarfari looked forward with pride.

"Who is that?" Kovu asked.

"It sounds like a lion found his voice," Jarfari said knowing exactly who it was. He had got up the courage to tell find his voice and uncover his hidden roar, now it was Jarfari to do the same. He looked towards his son, as his grandson went to Simba. Jarfari took a deep breath. "Kovu, there is something I must tell you."


	7. Chapter 7

The weather kept becoming colder and colder, too cold for any lion to stand. It wasn't long before it started raining little white specks, chilling the bone so deeply. That was when the humans kept me inside, I came to except my name, Calvin, because that was what everyone called me. It was a name he needed to face in order to survive, by responding to that name I was able to get food and water when I needed it. I never lost identity of Jafari, the King of the Outlands, the son of King Kovu and Queen Vatani. Calvin was the lion owned by humans.

That identity, I never lost sight of my real self, for now I needed to take shelter among the human caves to keep out of the white chilling substance that seemed to be attacking the ground. I became terribly ill due to the cold that was called winter, it was colder than I was use too, making me very sick. I let humans place the hard liquid in my veins and tried to believe it will make me better, though there were doubts.

I felt his body heat, and as if every muscle was tighten down by waits, never challenging my strength. I was laying on my side, as the human finished putting a needle in me, causing a short burn but somehow it was connected to my recovery, even if it did seem like a threat at the time. I learnt to except it now.

"I feel like death," I moaned, "I can't go on like this," pain dwelled in my eyes, dancing in my slightly dilated pupils.

"Shut up, the medicine will kick in soon." Lucy hissed.

I found Lucy unbearable; she took no sympathy on me and always rolled her eyes when I talked of his family. Lately, Lucy wanted to be more irritated and impatient by me than normal. I was growing impatient with her.

"You think the spoiled wild lion hasn't ever felt illnesses." Lucy snickered, "First you are sleepy during the day, and now wine about the cold," she reminded harshly.

"I had them, they just never been this bad," I snapped and gritted my teeth.

Lucy rolled her eyes, she could care less. I remembered when he became sick a year ago to Amarachi. She looked after the well-being of the lions of the pride. She would guide us through rough time, gave advice, and was responsible for the health of the pride.

When I became sick before, Amarachi was always there to diagnose and bring back the proper help, like when my wife became sick while carrying our daughter. She brought back fresh fruit for her to smell and asked me to be sure she to eat the hunting the right away and not wait like I would be expected to. Since it was my second born, Taka sent his shaman down, but he was more contend with Nala's mental state.

I looked at the mandrills from across the window. They just sat in their trees all day eating out of each other's fur. When humans came they tried to act like them. I found that annoying, knew they would never get that from them. The humans would just back him away.

It wasn't long before the humans left, leaving Lucy and I alone with our thoughts and distastes for each other. I was unsure why the humans did this, but I was sure that if they kept repeating I would eventually kill Lucy. While I remained in pain, a disgusting smell approached me, stinging and getting stuck in my nose. I instantly woke up ready to attack the intruder, teeth bared, a low warning growl escaping his throat. Lucy may not have the proper lioness behavior, but she still didn't deserve to be attacked by hyenas.

"Calm down, it's just a friend," Lucy snipped as an elderly hyena female gave me a confused look.

"Is this the wild one?" She asked.

"Yes, figured you could help him." Lucy said. "Calvin, this is Lady, she was once wild like you."

"The humans have some roots growing in our part; I dug them up and mixed them with the food they gave me." Lady explained.

Desperate enough to take it in order to get over this illness, at this point the hyena could be poisoning me and I could care less. The thought angered me to sink this low.

"I heard Missy is coming back soon," Lady said.

"She should, she's been gone for a while." Lucy sighed, "It will be nice to have a little one around." 

I couldn't help but wished I knew what they were talking about. I tried to make sense of it any way.

"I can imagine they brought him in for you," Lady joked looking back at Calvin.

"Oh, those humans, they are able to breed with anyone and expect us lioness too." Lucy shook her head, her face twisting in displeasure at the thought, "Be lucky I don't kill him first."

"Well, I know what he's going through, I've been in the wild, but that world is long lost," Lady shook her head with a sad sigh.

"I sometimes wondered if it exists until these wild ones come in," Lucy said, "So spoiled they are, can't wait for those wild ones to get out of him."

"He will get adjusted soon, I'm sure," Lady said, "But between you and me, he will never call this place home," It was then a sound was heard, along with the smell of humans.

"Must get going," Lady left in a hurry. There was a small short whim of animals heading back to their assigned area as the human entered. I could hear and smell them as they past urgently.

They came with a bush, Lucy perked up instantly glaring at the plastic bush with holes in it. The humans lifted the crane and slowly put it down carefully as not to jar anything in it. Then another human came in and open it as a short teenage lioness came out quickly and Lucy rushed to greet her. Even though Lucy was around my age, way too young to have a teenager daughter; I could tell it was her daughter. I sighed in dread, Lucy's attitude was hard to handle, and I couldn't imagine having a rebellious teenager raised with Lucy's attitude.

"Mama," The lioness cried in joy. "Oh, I missed you so." She put her hand on her shoulder. "The female lionesses there were awful to me."

"Same thing happened with me, they were most likely jealous." Lucy calmed her, actually showing a pleasant smile for once, "How did he treat you?"

"Like an object," The young lioness explained taking slow breaths with a slightly saddened expression, "I was scared of him at first, he was so much older than me, but I eventually realized as soon as I get it over with him, I can go home."

"Well," Lucy spoke. "I suggest you be the first to eat, since you now have two. Don't worry; once the cub is born it's worth it."

"What in the world?" I started disgusted. This lioness was a teenager, other lioness her age in the wild are learning to hunt, not being forced to mate. It's vile and wrong, this lioness is practically a baby. Lions who forced mate are banned from the pride, it's not encouraged. Lionesses shouldn't be accepting of it.

"Missy, this is Calvin, our newest addition, Calvin, this is my daughter Missy."

"Please to meet you," Missy greeted.

"Come on, I'll show you to your old quarters, I already have a great place for the cub." Lucy suggested. He just stared; this was something he wouldn't expect.

~X~

"That is a very lovely story for you to tell me," Kovu said, at first he asked when Kovu's birthday was when Kovu answered Jarfari told him this strange story. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"No, wait for your sister, I'll tell you together," Jarfari huffed shaking. "But believe me its preventing every breath not to tell you. I just wanted to apologize for being there when you weren't born."

"Alright," Kovu said as he looked over to see the lionesses have returned from hunting. "Sizwe."

"Yes, father," Sizwe asked coming towards Kovu, hiding behind his leg.

"Come, your mother has returned." Kovu said as he picked up his son and place him on his back.

"Something must be done about him," Kovu said instantly seeing King Simba.

"About our visitors?"

"Yes," Kovu answered. "He is simply too strange, today, he asked when my birthday was then apologies and told me what he did. He then says he wants to tell me something and is waiting for Vitani to tell us together." 

"Perhaps you should hear what he has to say," Simba suggested.

"He was once wild, but he's not anymore, how could he be wild," Kovu said. "The humans have ruined him."

"He is still wild, that part of freedom can never be taken away. You say that a lion from the wild is placed in captivity, but that sense of freedom has never left. I know now, what he was yarning for. Once a captive lion is free, he can no longer be a captive." A voice came behind him. They turned to see Kitwana make it back with Vatani.

"We heard your voice today," Simba said. "Perhaps you like to speak." Nala instantly shot Simba a nasty glare, who knows what nonsense Jafari fills that lion's head. It was clear he was groomed as a spokesman.

"Hear what he has to say," Kitwanai said getting nervous. He then went up to Kovu's face. "I know what he wants to tell you. You don't know what it's like to have fences everywhere you go, you can go out and kill anytime you want, where your taught not to wonder and think of yourself as having no purpose." Kitwana said. "He knew his purpose, and that's what made him come back here. He taught me that we can control our own destiny, which made me follow him. Give him a chance; you don't know how I wish I could be you. Take your sister and find out what he has to say."

"I will," Kovu was lost in what to say.

"Do you want to join us?" Vatani asked.

"Kitwana will stay, Keria and Swiz will stay as well." Simba ordered. "Vitani, join your brother." The brother and sister stared at each other, and went to Jarfari, to listen to his story, the lion seemed so nervous, as if the secret was going to kill him if he didn't let it out soon.

"Kovu what did Nuka say about your father?" Jarfari asked instantly.

"Neither he nor my mother ever talked about him, Nuka once told me he was our father's favorite, sometimes I would hear them calling for 'Dad' in his sleep and mumbling about evil creatures. Mom said he abandon us." Kovu explained.

"That was a lie," Vatani spat out disrupting. "Nuka told me he was taken by monsters. He never forgot the awful noises and watching from a distance as they lifted his body up and put him in a truck. They drove off with him."

Vatalni still had nightmares about it. There were still times when she is sleeping and smell that awful gas that came from the creatures they road. Their chatter and coming out to the mudded tracks they left. Nuka, however saw him killed, and watched as they lifted his body, he remained hidden in the grass and the two were found hours later by Scar and Zira.

"They killed him," Kovu responded, the death of his father didn't affect him that much, he never knew him and shamefully Kovu never asked his mother about him. Nuka always informed Kovu their father was none of their business, he liked Nuka better.

"That was a poison to put them asleep, but it doesn't kill us." Jarfari explained.

"You mean he could still be alive, did you know him, was he at the same place you were captive." Vatalni asked instantly. Was his father the reason why they were sent to the line.

"My Mom didn't even tell me his name," Kovu confessed. "But I have wondered, I didn't ask I have wondered, please tell us where he is being held."

"He escaped, he's right here," Jarfari breathed. "Kovu, Vatanni, I am your father."

"What?" Kovu started jumping back, startled by this.

"Oh my," Vatanni started. "Is this why you were seeking us?"

"Yes," Jarfari answered.

"I was angry at you, for so long, how dare you come and not say anything right away." Kovu growled.

"Kovu, it's not his fault." Vitani said. She then came up and pressed her head against her father.

"I missed you, I knew you were taken. I knew you were somewhere trying to get back to us, Nuka and Mom never believed me, but I knew." She then breathed. "Those humans, those awful creatures."

"Vatani," Jarfari calmed her. "I am here now."

"But I can't forgive them! They are the most awful existence on the face of the earth!" Vatanni ran out and away.

"You missed a lot," Kovu started, shaking his head. "I wanted to know who you were, what you were like, when I was grown I stopped wondering. I needed you then, but I don't need you now."

"Kovu, even those I wasn't there, I still loved you." Jarfari answered. "And longed to know you."

"Then why didn't you escape sooner?" Kovu demanded. "I am the prince of this pride, and I order you to leave."

"No," Jarfari said firmly. "Please let me speak."

"There is nothing you can say to me," Kovu then saw Simba approaching. "I banish you! Simba, please send him to exile."

"No," Simba answered.

"Kovu, what did he do?" Keira asked concerned.

"He claims to be my father," Kovu shook shock.

"Is that what happened to you?" Keria asked. "Is that why you came, please come and stay with us?"

"If Kovu doesn't want to speak with him, he doesn't have too." Nala butted in.

"Where's Vatani?" Kitwana asked.

"She's away," Kovu growled at the lion he came with him, he was now jealous of Kitwana. He had his father, while Kovu had to live in the shadow of what happened to him.

"I'll find her," Kitwana offered, trying to gain permission from the other ether Jarfari, or Simba.

"What makes you think just because you're my father, I'll accept you!" Kovu demanded, the other lionesses looked at him, he couldn't help but notice the light hair lioness waiting for an answer while the darker hair lioness bent their heads down in solemnest. Kitwana took that chance and snuck away to find Vitani.

~X~

Vitani snuck away to the furthers boundaries of the pride, to a territory no one dared approached. She saw the humans there, they appeared to be beautiful with their dark black skin without fur that blended with the night, and glisten in the day. She thought they were changeable wearing different furs every day made of the most vibrant colors. She found their voices more fascinating the roars the way they manipulate their throats and tongs to communicate and how they would gather parts of nature to make beautiful flowing noises that seem to blend in with the air.

Vitani used to admire how they would use parts of the ground to manipulate other animals as well. She didn't see them as dominant as Kitwana believes them to be, she never thought of them as part of the savanna, as Nuka who hunted some of them and use them to feed did when he was alive. She thought of their world as separate, living in peace with the savanna and creating their own fascinating worlds.

Now, Vitani knew why they needed to be in their own world, they would surly take over lions and the animal kingdom if they had a chance. They were corrupt creatures, using the flames they have mastered to destroy, as they did her grandmother, her namesake's home. They could turn a simple tree branch into a killer, and they could destroy a pride, they imprisoned her species, and had no conscience in taking a man form his children. She hid behind a rock as two cubs sat in trees watching the village and making hyena sounds. It was a male climbed high in the branches with his short curly hair, and below a female in a longer fur covering her legs as her long hair came from her head.

She watched an adult male come up the pass as the children's faces lit up. He called to them, they responded and started coming down, and he was carefully watching them go down from branch to branch. The girl cub fell and he caught her, kissed her on the cheek. He sat her down as the male started coming down. The man was their father, he was in a the same scene as Jarfari was with her and Nuka.

Vatani saw her chance, they took her father, and she was going to take theirs. The human started walking back with his cubs, she could kill them too, and none of the humans would care. The mother of the cubs would have forgotten them by tomorrow. They were such loveless creatures.

"What are you doing?" A voice interrupted. She turned to see Kitwana witnessing the same thing. He was surprised how calm she was, of course she told him to be calm during hunting.

"Getting rid of a great threat," Vitani answered.

"How are those children threats?" Kitwana asked confused. "I think I am a better expert than you when it comes to humans."

"They aren't hard to figure, knowing what I just found out today?" Vitani asked.

"You lost your father because of them?" Kitwana reminded.

"How did you know about Jarfari?" Vitani turned to him.

"He told me, that's why we escaped, he told me about you, Nuka, your mother, your uncle." Kitwana answered. "You don't know what they meant to me."

"Those creatures," Vitani said angrily. "They don't know love, they don't know how much a cub needs their father, and they don't understand what a child means to a parent. If they did then why would they split families apart like that?"

"Vitani, I have much more experience with humans than you, I have watched the one coming with full of young once all with cruise eyes. I have seen mothers and fathers with their young. I have seen two mates come by holding hands. I see more humans than you will ever count. They all have two things in common, they are loved and they love. It's not that they don't love, it's just they don't think we know how to love. Now, that is a very small number of humans but they are very powerful together. My grandmother thought like you, she didn't think humans knew how to love. She let out her rage when my mother died. They killed her in seconds. They have power with flames that could strike you down. Even if you did escape the attack they will gather more of their species and send them out to hunt you down, killing innocent lionesses that look like you in the process."

"You don't know what happen after they took him, our pride fell apart." Vitani hissed. "She went to my uncle, who was corrupt, and then he was taken over and killed. We were taken out and our herds were taken from us. We starved, my mother went insane that Kovu was cheated and ignored the affairs of the pride. Nuka felt ignored, and inadequate he died trying to make her proud. Finally we joined this pride, and it was all their fault."

"Well, there are some good things that came from Jarfari's captivity." Kitwana explained. "Think about it," He lead her away passing through a herd of zebras.

"I can't think of a single thing good in them," Vatani said in grief.

"I'll give you awhile." Kitwana said. "But stay away from those humans, I will protect them."


	8. Chapter 8

I was confused, this world seemed to have one taboo after another taboo. Lucy was completely uncivilized and showed no sign of manners. Now, her daughter, young lion, yet to mature to the full hood of lioness was forced to be impregnated by an older lion! That sent a wave of shock to me, Missy had to be in her early teens. It was a coronation to the highest. Yet, all the animals acted like it was typical.

This lioness should not be worried about having cubs, a lioness her age should be too busy hunting with friends and daydreaming about the young handsome lions by a watering hole. At that age her father should be most important male in her life. Yet she was here, at her age having a cub? I then had a vision, of young lionesses her age. I was thinking of how I envision my own daughter would be at that age.

I imagine my Vatalni, walking with four legs across the savanna in the dark gold shad she gain from her mother. I envision my daughter, my young princess stretching with the grace of a true savannah lioness. However, this girl did not lack that at all. She was unconfident and seemed to be taught nothing in the art of etiquette that it takes to make a lioness. However, I still couldn't help but like her, no matter how ill-mannered, ignorant, and uneducated she was still very kind and had a sweet heart.

Life became an endless routine, of three light tasteless meals, and being watched day in and day out. One day, the humans fed us this slump they called food. We were trapped here, longing to run without fences. I began to think of my home, how foolish I was, to take so much for granted. How dare I think being a King was a simple birth right, and not given to me by the grace of God, I regretted every moment I sent my cubs away to have alone time. I regretted every day I had ignored my beautiful wife, I regretted taking advantage of having an older brother rule the pride next to me.

I had a great life, and it was a shame that it took me coming here to realize it. This wasn't my existence, I wanted what was taken from me back. For now, I had no choice but to make sense of all this. As the days passed a strange we were able to find hope among the hopeless. The cold was drifting away, and the days were becoming longer again. The white on the ground melted and green appeared slowly.

"May I help you?" I asked in the manners of a proper lion approaching a lioness. Missy stared at me, a little startled by the mark. I notice she did that anytime I treated her properly.

"Are you really from there?" Missy responded. I paused for a minute, still disturbed by the way these lions spoke, their vocabulary was horrid. Anyone could tell it was uneducated and never taught the art of chivalry, or in Missy's case etiquette. She had habits that Vitani would be clawed for, like digging her nails into her food which her mother did as well. Never the less, she deserved to be treated with a sense of dignity.

"You should first ask to inquire a question." I stated, hoping to give the basics.

"What?" Missy responded, surprised. She had loose language as well.

"Never mind," I said, shaking my head. "What do you mean 'out there'?"

"You know," She continued as her eyes shifted towards the gate. "There is a rumor you are from the place without fences, and with the brown grass."

"The Savanna?" I answered. "Yes, I am from the Savanna."

"I was told it was a tale," Missy responded. "A cub's day dream, you know."

"It is no tale, its real," I explained.

"Really?" She questioned, the way a young cub does after a parent's promise.

"Really," I answered verifying the fact.

"What's it like?" Missy asked daunting with interest.

"That's a broad question," I said annoyed. She gave me a funny looked and walked away with a thousand questions inside her. She then turned and asked: "How did you know you had three cubs?"

"Their mother informed me of their coming, I took care of her afterwards and I was there both of my cub's birth," I answered. "I was there every day of their lives forward. That is how it is on the Savanna, the mother gives birth and the father takes care of them. It is the mother's job to go out and hunt, the father's job to stay and take care of the cubs. In a pride the head lioness the Queen is the one who leads the hunt. The head lion, the King, is in charge of making the decisions that will benefits the pride. Each of us is born with a place and a purpose."

"No offence, but your purpose is done after conception." Missy stated.

"If that was true, then your role should be done after birth."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Missy asked offended.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit after he said that, "Where I come from, there is much more to a father. He is there at every stage in your cub's life. A father to a male cub is the one who sets the footsteps of strength and honor. A father to a female cub is security and protection. The father teaches respect and genital."

"I'm curious what knowledge is needed to live outside here? How do lions survive without humans? It doesn't seem possible." Missy shook her head.

"Oh believe me, it's possible. We live together, hunt our foods, and use certain knowledge what will be pass on to our young."

It was then she glanced down at her abdomen, feeling the life inside her. "I wonder what could be passed on to this one. What could I give that makes it of value? It's a shame he's going to end up here."

"Shame he can't control it's his own fate." I said.

"Fate, we don't have fate that doesn't have a fence surrounding it." Missy explained to me.

"Missy, what are you doing?" Lucy called over.

"Talking with Calvin, mother," Missy answered.

"I'm was informing her about where I am from." I explained to Lucy.

"What work, we have nothing better to do then sit around on our asses?"  
"And filling up my girl's head with silly day dreams." Lucy added on.

"It's not a day dream, there is something better out there."

"I heard the stories. They are no different from my grandmother's stories, and the ones her grandmother told her. Generation after generation, I had heard stories about the savannah and Africa that has done nothing for us. I did wise in not passing it on to my child, and its best that she do the same to hers." Lucy yelled. "Ignorance is bliss for off, if we don't know freedom exist we are able to cope in this hell called life.

"Lie, you want me to lie and stop hope, well I won't." I yelled. "There is more out there, and someday we will be free. I will see my cubs again. You can ignore the fact all you want, dissolve hope, but it won't change that a generation could come and be free."

"How are they going to get out there? How are you going to get back there? This is your life now, and you need to deal. That's what life is, dealing with one hardship and waiting for the next to come. You have a cub who won't even know who you are, and what does it matter. I am sure after a couple generations you will be forgotten. That's what happens, we born, we die. Nothing but breeding in-between. That is a fact of life." Lucy gurgled . "Its bad enough your hear, wanting to be in charge of us. Don't get us wanting what we can't have."

"In here it is, you here, are encourage nothing. Do you think any life is suspected to strive without wonder, curiosity, or intellect? I think not."

"We have nothing to wonder about, to us wonder is a dangerous thing. If you disagree, I dare you to jump over the fence. See what happens? They kill you, if you don't believe me ask Lady what happened to her son. Jumped over the fence, killed a human in the way and got killed. The same thing happened to Oomailiq, a polar bear, like you from the Great White. Tried to leave on her own and was killed. Now they are kept in solitude because of her with larger fences. You could go out like Pichi, a jaguar brought here as a cub and chose to go out only because he was so tiered of this Earth " It was with that she ran off to the other side of our boundaries."

"Ignore her," Missy said. "I think it's fascinating. I never knew these stories were real until I met you. If you don't mind me asking what are your cubs names. We once had a tiger named Chavi, who was also from out there. She was taken back those. Mum said she got sick and didn't make it through the winter. I like to think they took her back. Tell me more of your family."

"Nuka, is my oldest, prince to the throne. Vitani, is my only daughter, no fruit is sweeter than her, and the third is unknown, I had a cub in my wife's womb. I desperately want to be there to name them."

"You name it?" Missy looked over shocked. "You mean you are allowed to name your cubs.

"Yes, we name them." I continued, finding myself enjoying the conversation despite how desperately homesick I had become.

"Oh," She gave me an odd look. "That is strange. How do you think of the names?"

"Normally after a quality about them, something that makes us found of them. In some cases, we name them after a pass relative. Never the first born, the first born deserves his own name. A name isn't just a word you are called, it's an identity, a representation of yourself. No matter what, nothing can take your name."

"I'm a first born, this child is a first born." Missy said.

"Then you deserve a unique name." I explained. "A name that doesn't belong to any other member of the family."

"That would be easy." She asked excitedly. "I promise, I won't tell mother." I wanted to go in depth on the value of a name, and the honor it is to receive a name. Name isn't what you call someone, it was an identity, it was what made a lion. You don't randomly asked to give someone a name, it was something sacred. However, she had far too many disappointments in her life. I agreed to give her a name.

"Kesi," I answered.

"Kesi," She smiled. "I like that name, what does it mean?"

"Born in difficult times." I said. "Don't be offended, you were born in difficult area, a place a lion is to never be. By saying times, it means eventually times will end."

Kesi then gave me a sour look. "I think mother is right, you do give a false hope."

It was with that, Missy left.

~X~

"Kitwana," Jarfari called as the lion came back at the fall of night. Kitwana couldn't help but notice a shiver in the old lion's voice. Something he never heard before. "Where have you been?"

"I went to get Vatalni," Kitwana answered. "She needs time alone."

"You should have been back sooner, were did she go? Is she alright? I am glad to see you are fine. You had me worried." He said with a string of questions, Kitwana never heard his voice in such a strange way before. It was deeper than normal.

"Sorry, Jarfari," Kitwana said surprised by his reaction. The old lion was worried about him? What for? Kitwana was still unaware of the dangers that come in with being in the wild.

"You shouldn't have left without telling him were you were going, he was worried for you and his daughter." Simba said, he could see the connection. Even those Kitwana didn't carry Jafari's DNA, he was still his son.

Nala also notice Kovu off to the side, giving Kitwana a deadly glare. She could see the heat rising inside of Kovu over the attention Jarfari was giving towards Kitwana's safety.

"Where is Vatalni?" Keria asked.

"She wanted to be alone."

"I ask all of the lioness be in here before sundown, she is the only one who breaks that rule." Simba informed, he knew Vatalni was very capable of taking care of herself. He also was aware Jafari didn't see it that way.

"She is like my mother," Jafari committed. "She will return."

~X~

A furious anger burned in Vatalni. She wanted revenge, she wanted humans to make humans suffer the same way she did. But how could they? When these creatures had no feelings and knew no love. Kitwana, out of all lions should be least sympathetic towards them, yet he was the one asking her not to kill? Since when did she listen to him anyway? She could kill all their cubs, and their mothers wouldn't even notice they were gone. They would most likely forget they even had cubs They were vile creatures, who abstained from any sense of empathy.

Vatalni just wondered through the savanna, she never really cared for King Simba's rule in being out at night. It was the only time she was able to be at peace. She walked through the tall brown grasses, feeling the soft breeze below the moonlight.

"You look tense, my dear."

Vatalni glanced her head up, and saw Rafki glancing down at her. She knew he was a perfect shaman. She didn't know why he was there, or why he had come to her the nights of all nights. He was just there, watching her from his tree. She had no intention of talking to him, or any reason to talk to him. She didn't need comfort or wisdom in all of this. Vatalni was in very much control of her feelings.

"So what if I am!" Vatalni responded. "Do you know who Jarfari is?"

"Your and Kovu's father," Rafki answered. "If memory services me right."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because that wasn't my news, that was his news." He explained.

"Well, now we know. He should have said first thing that it was humans who stole him from us. I was robbed of my childhood, and my royalty because of them."

"And there is nothing we can do about that."

"But take revenge."

"Would that give back your childhood?" Rafki asked.

"What are we trying to say."

"I never say this but it works in this case," Rafki once said. "But two wise creatures of this land thought of a philosophy that fits this situation."

"What is the philosophy?"

"Hakuna Matata"

"What?" Vatalni asked.

"Bad things happened to good creatures, and sometimes there is nothing you can do about it. So why worry." Rafki started.

"Are you saying I shouldn't be worried about my father." 

"Not now that he is back, nothing is going to fix the past. The best thing you can do is carry on and find the good in the situation. You can't change the fact nothing bad will happened, nor can you change history."

"That sounds hopeless," Vatalni shot back to him.

"No, not if you find the good that came out of it." Rafki said.

"My mother went insane because of his disappearance. My older brother never got over our father disappearing." Vatalni said sadly. Clearly, it was all for waist, his years were wasted.

"He brought someone with him." Rafki reminded. "He could have a different perspective."

"Kitwana is different," Vatalni certainly didn't want to talk about her love life with him. He was the first lion she ever felt that she could tell everything. It seemed strange, she knew him for a matter of days but it seemed she knew Kitwana his whole life. Yet, she knew nothing about his past.

In an instant, Vatalni ran, she wanted to find Kitwana. He was everything to her, she made her feel whole. He made her see the world different, and respected her at the same time. Vatalni thought of how much he needed her, and she needed him just as much. She didn't need a lion for the sake of it. She needed him in her life in a way she couldn't explain it. She loved him, they were each other's future.

**The Next Morning**

"Vatalni is still not back yet," Kovu said the next morning walking past Kitwana.

"Good morning to you too," Kitwana said, finding it rather rude the way Kovu greeted him. Jarfari taught him better, every lion deserved to be greeted with respect. Even tamed animals had more manners than that. Kitwana has noticed that Kovu has given him a cold shoulder.

"Do you know where my sister is?" Kovu asked, keeping it professional, this lion wasn't part of the pride, no matter how much everyone else amused themselves into thinking this lion was a member.

"What makes you think I would?" Kitwana answered, ever since Jarfari revealed he was his father, the lion hasn't been nice to him. He remained calm, remembering he was Jarfari's son. He was the cub that Jarfari has been envisioning about, the unborn one. If only Kovu knew how devoted he was to Jarfari's stories. To a wild lion, it was heritage, to a captive lion it was the future.

"Because you are with her all the time,"

"She invites me to go with her. She has been a great hostess, unlike some."

"Where's Jarfari?" Kovu asked.

"Asleep. I have to admit, we are adjusting better. When we first came to Africa, we were sleepy during the day time and awake during the night time. But, hour by hour, we are making it through." Kitwana explained. "You know, those humans would torcher him, I saw it growing up. He never lost his since of freedom, even when they removed his lionlikes, he always considered himself to be a free lion."

"Do you like sleeping in that room?" Kovu asked ignoring that comment, he didn't need to know that much of what has happened.  
"Much more roomy then what I am use too."

"Why did you come?" Kovu started, unable to get out the words. "What made you want to follow him."

"Jarfari raised me," Kitwana answered. "He took care of me after my Mom and Grandmother died."

"Well, aren't you lucky."

"Lucky?" Kitwana asked, offended by the spoiled prince's comment. "You are calling me lucky. Excuse me but you do realize you are talking to a lion who grew up in captivity. You know nothing about my upbringing."

"And you know nothing of mine." Kovu warned. "We needed Jarfari. A pride falls when the king is taken."

"Save the violins for someone else, Kovu," Kitwana responded. "I am sorry, but when I look around, you don't seem to have suffered that much. You don't know crap about freedom, because you never been without it. You are acting like I stole your father, I didn't have any control over what happened than you did."

"You seemed to benefit from him," Kovu pointed out. "He still isn't your biological father, you don't have one. At the end of this day, you don't know who your father is, like most of your kind, you were breed in the cages and have no pride. Nothing will change that, no matter how long you are here. This isn't your pride. We are born to our place, and your place is not in the savanna."

"I was taught something different," Kitwana said. "The events in our life happen to form our destiny. I don't think it was by chance that after many generations of being born in caves that Jarfari came at the time of my upbringing, or the humans happen to take us to the savanna, or they left the cages unguarded for a few minutes. Everything aligned perfectly. Jarfari adopted me as his son, so I would be welcomed to his pride."

"Then he came to his real cubs, now it is time for you to find your own place." Kovu said, he and Keri fought for these two prides to marge. He had to earn his place in Pride Rock. Kovu understood his father, the old king being given a place in Pride Rock but not this bastard loin, a cub born form generations of whore lionesses.

"I don't want to fight you," Kitwana said. "You are right Jarfari is your father not mine." Kitwana said. He was given the talk of mating, at the end of the day Kitwana will never know of the lion his mother's breed partner. He never really cared.

"I will inform the pride that you have decided you are unhappy here. Follow the roads, eventually you will run into a pack of lions also rejected by their prides. Join them."

"Give my apologies and my apparition." Kitwana left.


End file.
